GOOD GIRL GONE BAD
by vendetta's curse
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga has always been a smart girl, doing what her father told her without a word of defiance or stating her opinion. But when Naruto Uzumaki takes an interest in her in high school, she begins to change, believing in her self just as much as he believes in her and becoming the women she's always wanted to be instead of what her father was trying to make her into.
1. Chapter 1

naruto x hinata - good girl gone bad

Hinata walked through the hyuga house hold, the DIVERGENT novel in her hands and her eyes on nothing but it's contents. she turned the corner , heading down the hall to her room "ooof!" hinata dropped her novel as sher bumped into someone. she looked up at her cousin "oh neji-san! i'm sorry i wasn't looking where i was going i apologize!" she quickly stooped down and picked up her book "you never seem to be looking where your going." hinata swallowed at his tone "next time, if your going to read a book, wait till your in one place instead of walking around bumping into others." hinata looked down at the floor as he walked past her casually. she sighed, swallowing down her shame and continuing to her bedroom, setting down her book on her dresser and falling down onto her bed. she no longer held any intrest in her novel.

She rolled onto her back, she wished she could get away from her family sometimes. Ever scince she was old enough to walk she was forced into her studies, never allowed to go to parties or have any types of fun until all her Grades where nothing but A's. she was forced to live up to the hyuuga name because she was next in line to be the owner of the hyuga clan family business. Hinata exhaled to the ceiling, and on top of that, Neji held ill feelings toward her because he wanted to run the business instead of her. There was never a time when he was ever kind to her and she hated the relationship between them, she wished she could make it better, but- KNOCK! KNOCK!

Hinata turned her gaze to the door,the two knocks snapping her from her thoughts. she sat up "c-come in." a moment later hinata's father,hiashi hyuga, walked in "Hinata, time for dinner." she nodded and stood up , Hiashi turned and she followed her father out the room, down the hall and into the dinning room where neji and hanabi casually sat. Hinata took her seat at the end of the table, hiashi taking a seat on the opposite side. without a word they began to eat their meal of smoked salmon and rice "so, Hinata, how are your studies going?" she swallowed "w-well, i'm still at the t-top of my class." he nodded and continued to eat, she glanced at Neji, who seemed to be frowning down at his food. Hinata chewed and swallowed "y-you know father, Neji is also at the top of his classes, i heard, h-he's even rivaling against sasuke uchiha." Neji looked up at her in surprise, Hiashi arched a non-eyebrow "oh, is that so? well, good job Neji, keep up the good work." Neji nodded "thank you uncle." Hinata smiled softly and continued eating, hoping neji felt a little better now.

The next morning, Hinata threw her leg over her bike, her back-pack strapped to her back as she rode to school, a gentle smile on her face as she rode. she glanced to her side to see a orange and black motercycle wizz past her , her face heated up in a blush , knowing exactly who's bike that was. ever scince first grade, hinata's had a crush on naruto uzimaki, son of minato uzamaki, Konaha's previous mayor, he died a few years back, but naruto never changed, he never let it bring him down and she always admired him for that. when her mother died, she never felt more broken, but one day, naruto saw her and grinned, she remembered his very words "hey Hinata! your mom wouldn't want you to cry and neither do i!" she stopped crying immediantly as she watched him run off, she never cried over her mother again.

hinata parked and locked her bike infront of school, that was back in grade 6 though, now they both where in grade 12 and she hadn't spoken to him scince, mainly because she didn't think he would remember her.

Hinata walked into class and sat down at Her seat in between shino and ino, exhaling softly as she set her bag down by her chair. her breath hitched as Naruto walked in, wearing a black t-shirt, blue skater jeans and black converse, his binder in one hand as he his seat infront of her. "alright class, put away your things, time for a pop quiz." everyone groaned except her and shino. she grabbed her pencil case from her bag and placed it on her desk. "hey." Hinata's eyes widened and a light blush heated her cheeks as Naruto turned to her "h-hi..." he smirked at her , making her blush even more " Hinata right?" she nodded "you think i can borrow a pencil?" she nodded "uh, y-yeah." she quickly un-zipped her pencil case and handed him her led pencil. he smirked and took it "thanks." Naruto turned her back to her as kakashi began handing out the tests, hinata couldn't help but stare at naruto for a moment before looking down, her breathing returning to normal.

at the end of class, Naruto walked over to her as she headed to toward the door "hey hinata." she turned to him, her face heating up again as he held out her pen "Here's your pen back." she swallowed and took the pen back from his hand "T-thank you." Naruto nodded down at her "no problem." hinata blushed and looked down at her feet "so, you wanna hang out a lunch or something?" Hinata looked up at him in surprise "M-me?" he laughed a little "yeah, you." her faced burned a deep red "uh, sure. l-lunch." naruto nodded "cool, see you later." with that he left class, her gaze on him as he walked off...


	2. Chapter 2

GOOD GIRL GONE BAD -chap 2

Hinata stared at the clock in her second period class, her mind on lunch , which is in the next 5 minutes. she didn't know how this was going to go, what where they going to talk about, could she keep up the conversation if they did find something? oh gosh what if she made a fool out of herself? Hinata buried her face in her hands, the work she was assigned already finished and in her bag. _maybe i shouldn't go...no, then he would think that i ditched him...WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?! _Hinata's eyes widened as the bell rang, she swallowed and looked up to see everyone exiting the class room, she could see Naruto leaning against the locker across the hall, waiting for her. her face heated up and her heart skipped a beat, _w-well, here goes.._ Hinata picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder as she walked out of class. Naruto spotted her instantly, he grinned "hey Hinata!" her face burned a deep red as she walked over to him, keeping her head down, hiding her blush. He smirked "you okay? your face is a red as a tomato." she grit her teeth, _what am i thinking, i can't do this._ She turned to go "Hey Hinata, where ya going?" Hinataq blinked as Naruto stepped infront of her, his eyes curious and filled with intreast "I-I'm sorry naruto, but to tell you t-the truth, i-i'm really nervous about this lunch." Naruto stared down at her for a moment before grinning "so am i." Hinata blinked up at him in surprise "y-you are?" Naruto nodded "Yeah, this is my first lunch alone with a girl." Hinata blushed "so, we're both nervous about having lunch with eachother?" Naruto laughed, scratching the back of his head "yeah i guess, i mean, what are we going to talk about?" Hinata smiled in amusement "i was j-just thinking that." Naruto smirked "well, how about this, we go to that cafiteria and ask each other questions, then we can get to know eachother and tommorow we can have more to talk about." Hinata smiled "i think t-that's a good idea." Naruto grinned "Great, let's go." Hinata blinked as Naruto took her hand and led her to the cafiteria, even though she was still nervous and her heart was still beating a mile a minute, she couldn't help but smile and follow naruto, holding his hand just as tightly as he held hers.

Hinata smiled as she sat at a table outside with naruto, "you've asked me every question and i never got chance to ask about you." naruto blushed faintly, laughing nervously "heh, sorry, your just do interesting." Hinata blushed at that "alright shoot, what do you wanna know?" Hinata smiled "um, favorite colour?" Naruto smirked "orange and black." Hinata giggled at that "what?" she smiled "i can tell." Naruto arched an eyebrow at that a smirk pulling at his lips "oh you mean my motorcycle?" Hinata nodded and he chuckled "Maybe i can take you on a ride sometime." Hinata's face burned a deep red at Naruto's flirtatious tone. Naruto burst out laughing making Hinata blush more "w-what's so f-funny?" Naruto Grinned "your just so cute when you blush! we should do this more often." Hinata smiled at that as Naruto glanced at his watch "oh, you've got one more question to ask before the bell rings." Hinata swallowed "um, what do you think of me?" Naruto blinked at her for a moment before a grin streached across his face "well to be honset hinata, i always thought you where gloomy, timid, terrified and basicly completely weird, but you know what?" Hinata blinked at him "i like people like you." Hinata's face burned a deep red "and that's why i'd like to take you to the movies this saturday." Hinata's heart skipped a beat "r-really?" Naruto nodded "yeah, so what about it?" she smiled "uh, s-sure." He grinned at her "Great, i'll pick u up at 8." Hinata blushed just as the Bell rang, naruto now standing "w-wait you don't know my adress!" Naruto smirked "alright, then how about you give me your number and i'll give you mine, that way, you can text it to me." Hinata blushed "oh, o-okay." they quickly exchanged numbers then left for class, Hinata smiled at herself, _that went...Great!_

When Hinata arrived home, Neji stopped her at the door, since he a had a spare last period he came home earlier then she did. "what where you doing with uzumaki?" she swallowed "u-um n-nothing." Neji crossed his arms "I don't care for the reason, stay away from him, he'll do nothing but discrace you and our family. he's nothing but a failure Hinata, remember that." Neji turned to go "N-No." Neji stopped and looked over his shoulder, his gaze on her "what?" she swallowed and her grip tightened on her back pack strap "i-i said no. You d-don't get to t-tell me who i-i get to hang out with, a-and you don't get to insult Naruto-kun when you don't even know him!" Neji's eyes widened at her outburst. he turned to her "watch your mouth Hinata, it would do you well in most situations." Hinata looked down as neji walked off, she sighed and walked into her room. she shut her door behind her and fell onto her bed, a tear rolling down her cheek, _what am i going to do?_ BZZZZ! BZZZZ! Hinata pulled out her Iphone from her pocket and with out looking at the caller ID she swiped the screen and placed it at her ear "hello?" "Oh, hi hinata." Hinata's face burned a deep red at Naruto's words. "O-oh hi Naruto, what's up?" "oh, nothing i was just calling to ask you if you wanted to hang out at lunch tommorow." she smiled "um, sure." she could hear the smile in his voice "great, i'll see dyu tommorow okay?" "o-okay." with that he hung up and so did she. she exhaled and rolled onto her back, a gentle smile on her face. _I don't care for the reason, stay away from him, ...he's nothing but a failure..._ Neji's words hit her like nails to a chalk board. she breathed out through her nose, closing her eyes _i always thought you where gloomy, timid, terrified and basicly weird, but you know what? i like people like you..._ Hinata's eyes then opened, determination in them...


	3. Chapter 3

GOOD GIRL GONE BAD CHAP 3

Hinata sat at the dinner table on Thursday night, her mind still on how she's going to sneak out to go to the movies with Naruto. "Hinata, are you alright?" she looked up at Hanabi and smiled "y-yeah, i'm fine, thank you." Hianta smiled softly and continued to eat, feeling her father's penetrating gaze on her. "Hinata, i'll be leaving for a business trip tomorrow morning, Neji know's this. I should be back by Friday of next week, i'm leaving Neji in charge, so make sure you and Hanabi act like the responsible ladies i raised you to be." Hinata nodded, trying to hold down the happiness in her heart. "y-yes father." Neji shot her a skeptical look.

After dinner, Hinata walked into her room, about to shut the door when a hand came and clamped over the wood, pushing it open. Hinata sighed as Neji stepped in "I came to speak with you." Hinata stared at him expectantly as he shut the door behind him "i don't know what your planning to do this weekend but it's not going to happen, so i expect you to cancel them immediately." Hinata met his gaze, and for the first time, he held it, and stood up straight, instead of shrinking down and taking it like usual. "Are you done?" Neji frowned "excuse me?" she swallowed "First, I have no plans this weekend, and to be honest, i-if i did, you would be the last one to know." Neji glared "really? and how would you be so sure?" Hinata swallowed "b-because, i-i.."Neji gave her an expectant gaze "because i don't like you just as much as you don't like me, and i'll be damned to let you find out." Neji looked taken a back by his cousin's harsh words. "tch." with that Neji turned and left. Hinata instantly felt bad, but she knew it was to late to apologize or say anything. she just shut her door, flicked off her light and went to bed.

The next day, everyone was received their tests back, both Naruto and Hinata now sat at the back of class, beside one another. Hinata smiled softly at her usual A+ but Naruto looked up "what's the matter Naruto ?" He looked up at her then handed her his test while looking away, she frowned softly sat his D-. she turned to him "Naruto?" he turned to her , his blue eyes disappointed "w-would you like me to tutor you?" He blinked at her "r-really? you'd that?" Hinata nodded "yeah, i wouldn't mind. Besides, i like spending time with you." Naruto grinned "yeah, thanks Hinata!" she blushed "a-any time." Naruto looked up as the bell rang "see you at lunch in the caf?" she shook her head "nope, i'll see you in the library, so we can study." Naruto groaned "do we have to?" she blushed "w-well um, we don't have to-" Naruto grinned "Ha! i'm just joking Hinata, i think that's fine. you should relax a bit more kay?" She smiled "Kay." He turned to go "um, Naruto?" he turned back to her "yeah Hinata?" she blushed "we're still on for Saturday right?" He nodded "yup, 8 o'clock kay?" She smiled "kay."

"UUGHH! i don't get this!" Naruto groaned, running his fingers through his hair in frustration, Hinata gave him a soft frown then an idea struck her, "hey Naruto, what's your favorite food?" Naruto frowned "my favorite food?" he frowned "um, ramen." she smiled "okay, if you go to the store to pick up 3 packs of instant ramen and each costs 4 dollars, and you pay with a 20 dollar bill, how much money will you have left?" Naruto grinned "oh, that's easy, i'd have 8 dollars left." she tapped the question on the paper "that is the answer. not too hard right?" Naruto gaped "whoa, thanks Hinata!" she blinked as he hugged her, a blush on her face. before she could hug back naruto pulled away. "y'know Hinata, your really pretty when you blush." she looked down, her face a dark red "o-oh really?" he nodded "yeah. i can't wait till this Saturday." she smiled "n-neither can i."

The next day, Hinata said goodbye to her father as he stepped into a taxi and drove off, she turned to go back to her room to be stopped by Neji, she sighed "what is it Neji." he was silent for a moment before moving aside. she frowned but continued walking, disappearing into her bedroom. BZZZ! BZZZ! "Hello?" "hey Hinata!" she smiled "oh, hi naruto." she said checking outside her door to see if Neji or Hanabi where outside listening before shutting the door and walking over to her bed and sitting down. "Hey, i forgot to ask you this but um, what movie do you want to see?" she blushed "um, why don't you surprise me?" Naruto chuckled "okay, how about you tell me what your most hated movie genre is, so i know what to stand clear for." she turned thoughtful "i really don't like musicals and crime movies." "really?" "she blushed "y-yeah, is that weird?" Naruto scoffed "no, i don't like those two either." Hinata smiled "y-you don't?" Naruto laughed "no, i really don't." she smiled "i'm really glad we have that in common." "you know Hinata, i think we have a lot in common, you just don't know it yet." Hinata blushed again "Naruto?" "yeah Hinata?" she let out a breath "i really like you." her breath hitched as his chuckle "see? we have that in common too." Hinata blinked "you like yourself?" Naruto burst out laughing, making Hinata's face burn a dark, dark red "No, i ment i like you too." Hinata's heart skipped a beat, _he likes me, Naruto actually likes me!_ "Hinata?" "y-yeah?" "i'll see you tomorrow okay?" Hinata smiled "okay?" with that he hung up and she fell back into her pillows " He likes me back..." "who likes you back?" Hinata shot up, eyes wide with surprise as Hanabi peaked her head into her bedroom...


	4. Chapter 4

GOOD GIRL GONE BAD CHAP 4

Hinata ran over to the door, grabbed Hanabi's hand and yanked her in, quickly shutting and locking the door. she turned to her younger sister "how much did you hear?" Hanabi frowned "n-nothing really." Hinata sighed, relizing that she was doing nothing but scaring her little sister. "Listen Hanabi, come here." she gently took her hand and pulled her over to her bed, away from the door. She looked down at Hanabi _"i'm going to whisper in case Neji is listening." _Hanabi nodded in understanding _"there's this boy, his names Naruto and i really like him, i need you to keep this to yourself alright, i'm trusting you. i don't need any more enime's in this household." _Hanabi swallowed _"i won't tell anyone, y'know sis, these past few days you've been different, but in a good way."_ Hinata blinked _"r-really?"_She nodded "_Yeah, it's really cool. like , i heard you stand up to Neji, that was amazing." _ Hinata smiled and hugged her "thank you Hanabi." she happily hugged her back "your the best sis." Hinata blushed at that "t-thank you Hanabi. so are you."

Saturday afternoon Hinata made dinner right on time, she ate quickly but not so quickly that Neji would notice. she stood up and placed her empty plate into the sink, she fake a yawn and walked to the door "Hanabi can you wash dishes? i'm too tired to do it." Hanabi smiled "oh, sure." Hinata nodded and left the room with a "I'm going to bed early." she received no answer as she walked casually down the hall and into her room. she shut the door and grabbed her outfit (on my page!) from her closet that Hanabi helped her pick out. she placed it on her bed and took a quick shower, she then sprayed on her favorite blueberry scented body spray. she then flicked off her light and locked her door like she usually did when she was going to bed. she went into her bathroom and got dressed. she straightened her hair and applied orange flavored lip balm. she smiled at herself in her mirror and glanced at the clock, 7:55 pm. she walked up to her window, quietly slid it open and climbed out, shutting it closed when she was out. she straightened out her dress and headed toward the front of her house. "Hey." she looked to see Hanabi sticking her head out of her bedroom window "good luck." Hinata smiled "thanks Hanabi, really." she smiled "anytime." KNOCK! KNOCK ! "Hanabi, who are you talking to." Hinata gasped with Hanabi "_go! _no one Neji-san." Hinata ran to the front while Hanabi kept Neji pre-occupied.

She blinked to see Naruto park across the street, but it wasn't his motorcycle he was parking, it was a beautiful sleek black aston martin DB9 Volante. Her breath hitched as his eyes landed on her as he stepped out the car. She forced her legs to move as she walked over to him, he blushed and scratched the back of his head "woah Hinata, you l-look hot..." Hinata's face burned a deep red "T-thank you Naruto, s-so do you." Naruto wore a white V-neck with a black leather jacket and black jeans, his black and white converse looking compleatly new. "Heh thanks." He grinned "wanna go now?" she nodded and walked to the other side of the car. Naruto ran up to her side and opened the door for her. she blushed "t-thanks." he smirked and shut the door, then walked to the other side and slipped into the drivers seat. once she had clicked in her seat belt Naruto turned to her "ready?" Hinata nodded and with that Naruto drove off.

"uh, two tickets to see Divergent in 3D?" Hinata gasped in surprise as he payed the lady, he turned to Hinata "how'd you know?" he Grinned "I saw you reading it in class once." she nodded "oh." Naruto smiled at the girl as she handed him their tickets and glasses. Naruto then took Hinata's hand and led her to the concession stand, "get anything you want." Hinata smiled "o-okay." she walked over to the cashier "um, i'll get a jumbo popcorn with a 2 drinks." Naruto pulled out his debit card and payed for the items, Hinata took them in her hands and followed Naruto into the Divergent movie. He smirked as they shuffled into the seats and sat down, Naruto smiled and took some popcorn from the bucket. she smiled and took some too, the two of them putting on their glasses just when the movie began. Hinata rested her head on Naruto's shoulder as he draped his arm over her shoulders, she never felt so happy in her life.

After the movie, Naruto drove Hinata home, the two of them too Happy to speak. Naruto parked across the street from of her house. "i-i had a really nice time Naruto." He smirked "so did I Hinata. This date is missing only one thing." she blinked at him, "i-it is?" her breath hitched as Naruto took her chin in his finger, and leaned in. she gasped just before his lips met hers. she stared wide eyed at him for a moment before shutting her eyes and melting into his kiss. Naruto pulled away "be my girlfriend?" she let out a gentle breath and nodded. He smirked and kissed her again, making her heart flutter.

Hinata climbed into her bedroom window, Naruto long gone after their long kiss. she shut her window and dressed in her silk baby blue pajama dress and fell into her bed, she glanced at the clock 10:45 pm. she let out a gentle breath, a smile on her face, _i'm Naruto's girlfriend..._ her heart fluttered as she hugged her pillow and rolled onto her side, _"__I'm__ naruto's girlfriend."_


	5. Chapter 5

GOOD GIRL GONE BAD CHAP 5

Hinata awoke monday with a smile on her face, nothing could ruin her happiness today. She took a warm shower then opened her closet , deciding to dress a little bit more spontaneous then usual. She pulled out a black tank top, blue skirt ,black tights and her favorite blue flats that she never got a chance to wear. She got dressed then stepped infront of her mirror, blushing at how tight the tank top was and how that even though it covered her cleavlage it showed off her major shape and curve. she walked back to her closet and pulled out her blue crop top jacket and pulled it on, smiling in the mirror at herself. Hinata grabbed her back pack and walked down the hall and into the kitchen. Neji arched an eyebrow at her as he left out the door. Hanabi grinned "Wow Hinata! you look pretty!" Hianta blushed as she sat down "Thanks Hanabi." She quickly ate her pancake and orange juice, washed her plate and left out the door with a "Bye Hanabi!" Hinata walked to the side of the house to retrive her bike, then she relized her front tire was a flat, making her gasp "oh no!" she said aloud. Then sighed "I guess i'll have to walk." She knew she'd be late if she walked but she had no other choice.

Hinata sighed as she stopped at a red light, she checked her watch, 7:56 am. She groaned, _i'm never going to make it to school in just 18 minutes!_ "Hey babe!" Hinata jumped and turned to see Naruto drive up beside her on his motorcycle, holding out his helmet "Need a ride?" Hinata smiled and took his helmet with a blush "i-i've never gone on a motorcyle before." Naruto grinned as she swung her leg over and sat down behind him, pulling on his helmet "Well, in that case, I'll make sure you have fun." Hinata giggled softly as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's waist and held herself close to him. She gasped as Naruto leaned forward and sped forward, Everything changed into a big blur around her. She smiled and held Naruto closer, she wasn't scared, she felt happy, She felt free!

5 minutes later, Naruto slowed down and parked infront of the school. Hianta slipped off her helemt and smiled "That was so much fun!" Naruto parked his bike and stepped in front of her, making her blush at how close he was. "Yeah, it was," he grinned "but my helmet seemed to have ruined your hair." Hinata blushed as naruto began to comb his fingers through her hair, fixing it and making it straight again "That's better." Hinata smiled as Naruto kissed her forehead and pulled back "i'm going to go park my bike okay, i'll see you in class kay?" she smiled "o-okay." Naruto swung his leg over "w-wait." Naruto turned to her, her face a deep red "u-um, can you give me a kiss before you go?" He grinned and gestured her over with his finger. Hinata blushed even more and stpped forward, gasping when Naruto wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into a warm kiss. She shut her eyes and leaned into it. Naruto pulled back an inch "we'll finish this later kay?" Hinata nodded "kay." he pecked her again on the lips then let her go. Hinata took a dstep back and watched him drive off and disappear around the school. She let out a breath and walked into school with a smile, her heart beating fast and for once, she liked it that way.

"Alright class, you've got a unit test, I hope you studied." like usual, the class groaned but Hinata noticed that Naruto wasn't one of them. she was nervous for him! All they covered in that study lesson was half the unit! Naruto glanced at Hinata and grinned "what's the matter Babe? you look nervous?" Hinata blushed "u-um," she smiled "no, i'm fine." She watched as Kakashi handed out the tests "Good luck Naruto." he grinned "you too."

Hinata had finished the test and pulled out her Divergent novel, she glanced beside her to see Naruto still writing the test, but he didn't look stressed or frustrated, he actually looked very content. She smiled softly and turned back to her book, _i believe in you Naruto..._

At the end of class, Naruto handed in his test and threw his arm over Hinata's shoulder and left class with her "How do you think you did?" Hinata asked with a smile, she earned a shrug from her boyfriend "I think i did okay." She smiled "That's great." Naruto turned the corner and led her to her locker. she un-locked it and placed her books inside. "So, Hinata, where do you want to go for lunch? " Hinata shrugged "I don't know, maybe outside." Naruto grinend and leaned in to her ear "wanna go to the mall?" Hinata gasped "But Naruto! W-we're not allowed." He grinned "oh come on Hinata, It'll be fun. Beside's, I want to take you somewhere nice." She stared at the floor for a moment, then met Naruto's gaze, her face filled with worry, anyone that left the school premises before school ended would get an immediant detention and a call home. Hinata couldn't afford to get in trouble, but... "Okay." Naruto grinned "That's my girl." Hinata smiled and followed Naruto down the hall, _I trust you Naruto, Always.._


	6. Chapter 6

GOOD GIRL GONE BAD CHAP 6

"Mmmm, This is so good." Hinata said aloud as she chewed on a cheese pizza.

"Better then the cafeteria food don't you think?" Hinata nodded at Naruto's words. She smiled and took another bite of her pizza then looked behind Naruto to choke. "what's the matter?" she swallowed and pointed behind Naruto, he looked over his shoulder, his eyes widened at Neji as he walked through the crowd, his eyes searching. "shit, what's the student body president doing here?" Hinata and Naruto leaned forward so their heads where low "He's looking for me, um, he's my cousin." Naruto nodded but frowned "But why?" Hinata "H-he doesn't really want me dating you." Naruto scoffed "Too bad." she blushed and smiled at that. Her eyes widened "He's getting closer." Naruto grinned and took her hand "come on." Hinata blinked as Naruto stood up with her and led her through the crowd, she blushed "W-where are we going Naruto?" He grinned "You'll see just keep up!" She smiled and followed Naruto down a hall of stores and into a photo booth, Hinata stumbled inside, causing her to land on top of Naruto, the two of them leaning against the booth wall. They kept silent as someone fast walked past the booth "I was sure to have seen them go this way."

Her breath hitched at Neji's voice

"Come on Neji, let's go back to school, Maybe their at school." She heard a sigh

"Then how come you said they where here?"

"I-I thought I saw them leave the school grounds, I-I guess I was wrong."

"I don't understand why she makes such foolish choices, that Uzamaki boy will do nothing but ruin her reputation."

Hinata looked up at Naruto, who looked away, his eyes filled with hurt which he was clearly trying to hide. Anger boiled in Hinata and for once she made the choice that wouldn't really be in her best mind, but right now she didn't care. "Hey, Neji!" Hinata cried, ripping open the curtain and jumping off Naruto's lap. "Hinata what are you-?"

"So, it's true, you are here." Hinata glared and grabbed Neji's collar and pulled him down to her face, His eyes wide with surprise at the furiosity in her eyes, he's never seen it before. "My reputation is MY reputation. Naruto did nothing wrong, Why do you hate him for making me happy?"

Naruto blinked at Hinata, tears rolling down her cheeks , her head down with her bangs covering her face

"I used to be so afraid... of you, of father... But Naruto c-came a-and showed me that I don't have to be. He taught me how to stand up for myself, But here you come and insult him right in front of me," She rose her head and met Neji's gaze "He's done more then you ever have a-and yet... you try to ruin the very thing that makes me happy." she let Neji go and took a step back , Naruto stared down at Hinata in awe, he's never seen her this way. Neji's eyes looked saddened for a moment but then became cold "Well i'm sorry that your emotions have been hurt, but you being the next head of the Hyuuga business, it's best that you don't do anything that doesn't harm your reputation. That's who you are Hinata, that's what you must focus on, because no matter what you do, that is who you are-"

"THAT DOES IT!"

Everyone turned their gaze to Naruto, Hinata blinked at Naruto in surprise " Who gave you the right to tell her who she can or can't be?! I doubt for a fact that you know who the hell Hinata is! From what I've heard, all you know about her is who you think she's supposed to be! Unlike you, she doesn't live by doing as told ! What's wrong with being a regular teenager for once! what's wrong doing something normal?! -"

"you know nothing about it Uzumaki-!"  
"That's where your wrong! I know all about it! " Neji looked taken back by his words.

"That's right! It's not some big secret either! The Hyuuga business is a multi-millionaire family company, the main family is the leader of this business. Hinata is apart of the main family, She is to be the next in line to be in charge of this business the day she graduates from High school! Not to insult anybody, but i believe that as utter bullshit!" Neji and Hinata 's eyes widened

"why would you want to force your own child into that? Who hasn't even stepped into the real world yet! What parent does that huh? But when Hinata tries to do something normal for once, like getting a boyfriend, you treat her like she's stupid or something! That's why I'm going to change the Hyuuga business!"

Neji scoffed "How do you think your going to do that?"

Naruto snaked his arm around Hinata and held her, "I read that the Hyuuga clan has a partner, did you know that?"

Neji crossed his arms "Of course. it's the only partner the Hyuuga business has, but no one knows the name, it's anonymous to those who aren't the in charge of the Hyuuga business."

Naruto grinned " That's not true, my father told me the name."

Neji scoffed "And how would he know that?"

Naruto smirked "You still don't get it do you? The reason my father would know is because he was in charge of it."

Neji's eyes widened with Hinata's, shock in both their eyes " That's right! the name of that company is Uzumaki." Naruto smirked and kissed Hiata's cheek, her face burning red "My dad said I could be in charge if i had my grades right. I never thought I could do it, but then Hinata showed me that I can if i just belive in myself. Hinata' s not the only one that's changed in this relationship, she's done a lot for me too and i didn't even expect it. to be honest, she's the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I won't lose her on account of her over protective cousin." Neji glared at the determination in Naruto's eyes "you're just using her, that's the only reason you want her." Naruto glared "That's where your wrong again, we may have been dating for a short time, but I'd give my life to make sure she's safe and happy."

Neji's lips tugged into a cocky smirk "Why is that?"

Naruto's grip tightened around Hinata's waist, an over whelming amount of confidence and promise in his electric blue eyes "Because i love her."


	7. Chapter 7

GOOD GIRL GONE BAD CHAP 7

Hinata sighed as she lay on her bed, ever scince she got home, Neji hasn't left his bedroom. she didn't know what to do or what to think, what had she done? sure she had no regrets about standing up to Neji,it actually felt really good to do so but... all hell broke loose when Neji discovered that naruto uzumaki was not only her boyfriend but next in line to be the hyuuga buissness partner! It's like she had walked into a battle feild with a blind fold, all that was on her mind was what neji was going to do, it was driving her insane! The only thing that kept her sane was Naruto's words, "_Who gave you the right to tell her who she can or can't be?! i doubt for a fact that you know who the hell Hinata is! From what i've heard, all you know about her is who you think she's supposed to be! Unlike you, she dosn't live by doing as told !" _ And what had her standing tall and strong through all this was, _"Because i love her." _ She glanced out her window, _Four days...I have four days to make everything right, I can do this... I just have to prove to Neji that i'm the women that the Hyuuga clan will be represented by._ She fixed her gaze on the ceiling, _ I know what to do._

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Neji sighed , turning his gaze from the window to the door "go away."

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

With an angered Glare, Neji marched up to his door and wrenched it open, Glaring down at Hinata "what do you want?" Hinata's hands curled into fists at her side "Tell me." Neji frowned "Tell you what?" she met his gaze with a look of such ferocity it took him by surprise "Why do you hate me? What is it about me that makes you so sick of who I am?" Neji's frown deepened as she shoved him back into his room and slammed the door shut. Hinata crossed ehr arms "you only have this one chance." Neji scoffed "one chance of what?" Hinata grit her teeth "To tell me what makes you so sick to death of me. To explain why you want me to live such a life-less and un-happy life. If you don't tell me, you won't have any other chance like this." Neji smirked "and why is that?" she let out a gentle breath "Because if you don't, then i'll believe you are the cold, heart-less monster you always act to be. " Neji's cocky smirk wavered before changing into that of a glare "Alright, scince you put it that way, I'll tell you everything." Hinata leaned against the door, arms crossed and eyes expectant.

"From the very day you turned 3, my life was forced to change." Hinata frowned but didn't say a word. "It simply wasn't fair, you are to be head of the hyuuga buissness in just a simple matter of months, and what am i to do? Protect lady Hinata from any danger like always. My father made sure that I knew what my place was in this family. Then he died and I was left to protect you at the age of 8. When your mother died, everyone gave you and Hanabi your space, they let you grieve. But when my father died no one showed any remorse." Hinata only frowned "But that isn't my fault." Neji looked taken back for a moment "but you've never done anything to stop it. All you cared about was yourself, you've done nothing for Hanabi or myself because you where too scared of uncle to step put of your little comfort zone." Hinata opened her mouth to speak but looked down in shame, nowing his words where true, when her mother died, she never tried to consol Hanabi and when Neji was ignored repeatedly by her own father she never asked him once how he was doing or how he felt.

Hinata looked up at her cousin "I'm sorry Neji, that wasn't my intention to make you feel that way. But I promise you, from this day forward that i'll never, ever do that again." she held out her hand to him "I don't want to fight with you anymore." Neji stared down at her hand for a moment before taking it and pulling her into a gentle hug, which took her by surprise. she relaxed into it and hugged back "what are you going to tell your father?" Hinata stiffened "I-I don't know, c-can you keep this all a secret until i figure it out?" Neji simply nodded, she pulled away "Thank you Neji-san!" with that she spun on her heel and ran out the room. Neji frowned "uh- L-lady Hinata where are you going!?" Hinata ran back to his door "oh, I apologize Neji-san but i want to speak with Naruto. I was hoping I could call him quickly before dinner?" Neji sighed "sure." Hinata smiled "thanks!" whith that she dissapeared from his view, his gaze softened, _I hope you know what your doing Hinata..._


	8. Chapter 8

NARUHINA - CHAP 8

Hinata smiled as she walked out of the house the next morning, Naruto in front of the house, seated on his motorcycle with a big grin. Hinata smiles and walks over to him "Hey." Naruto kisses her softly on the lips and Hinata climbs onto the bike behind him. "So, tonight, can i pick you up ? I want to take you to my house." Hinata smiles "Yes!" with that she waves at Neji and Hanabi as they leave the house. Hanabi waves back and Neji just smirks, arms crossed. "Oh Naruto-kun!" Hinata blinked with Naruto as Hanabi ran over to them. Naruto bends down so he can be about Hanabi's Height "Naruto, I trust you with my big sister so if you hurt her..." she grabs the collar of his leather jacket and pulls him close, her eyes filled with promise "I will find you." Naruto gulps "U-undrestood." Hanabi smiles and let's him go "Great, see you later!" with that she skips down the street happily. Naruto swallows and straightens up, Hinata just giggles and wraps her arms around his waist as Naruto kicks up the kickstand and drives off. She smiles, her face pressed up against his back, For the moment, it felt good to have a boyfriend and the ones you love not giving you hell over it. For once the young Hyuuga isn't worrying about her grades, or her family, she actually feels...Happy.

After school, Hinata rides with Naruto to his house, she didn't really know what to expect, a two story house? maybe with a yard and a white picket fence?  
Hinata blinks in utter shock as Naruto parks in a huge marble tile drive way, a HUGE Italian style mansion infront of her. "T-This is your house?" Naruto slides off the bike and helps her off "Yeah, my mom loves Italian style stuff, come on let's go inside." Hinata follows Naruto up the grand steps and through two glass doors. She marveled at the gorgeous marble tile floor and walls. "Naruto! Is that you!?" Hinata blinks "who's that?" Naruto stiffens "shit! my mom must be home.I'm sorry, do you want to go home or something? I don't want to pressure you into meeting my mom or anything." Hinata swallows, playing with the hem of her navy blue skirt. she glanced at her reflection through the glass of the door. She wore a black tank top and her blue zip-up hoodie, she also wore long black tights under her skirt and black converse. "N-Naruto?" he glanced down at her "Y-Yeah?" She blushes "H-How do I look?" Naruto's look of panic turned into a grin "Beautiful, like always." she smiled "then let's go." Naruto nods then calls out "Yeah mom!" Less then a moment later a women about Hinata's height came into view. She wore a green dress over a cream colored t-shirt and dark green flats. Hinata blushed , _she's beautiful_. Naruto's mother had long red hair, fair skin and a slender frame, Hinata swallowed_, I really hope she likes me... _

Her dark grey eyes landed on the young hyuuga women "Oh, hello." Hinata blushed "H-Hi miss uzamaki." Naruto grinned "Hinata, this is my mother, Kushina. Mom this is Hinata's, my girlfriend." Kushina looked taken a back for a moment before walking over to Hinata and staring at her for a moment, she smiled and swept some hair behind hinata's shoulder "you're such a beautiful young lady, i'm glad my son has found such a girl. would you like to stay for dinner?" Hinata blushed "Y-Yes thank you." Kushina smiles "Great, Dinner should be ready in about fifteen minutes." Hinata blinked "Oh, may i help?" Kushina's eyes widened for a few moment before smiling again "well, sure. come." Hinata followed her into the the gourmet kitchen, Naruto following behind them.

They all took their seats at the table after setting the table and sharing out the ramen to each bowl. "So, how did you come to meet my Naruto?" Hinata smiles and swallows "oh, tutoring, he was having some trouble with math and I couldn't help but want to help," Hinata said witha blush, kushina smiled "You found him hot didn't you?" Hinata' face went so red it rivaled a tomato. "M-Mom!" Kushina burst out laughing while Naruto looked like he wanted disappear. "Oh come on, I'm just teasing, I used to be a teenager too y'know, I know how these things work." Hinata smiled "I believe you, you don't look any older then 22." Now it was kushina's turn to blush "Why thank you Hinata, you're so kind." Hinata blushed a little, _this was a lot easier then I thought._

After Naruto finished washing dishes, they left up stairs to Naruto's bedroom "Keep the door open you two!" Hinata' s face burned a deep red at Kushina's call, Naruto just looked uncomfortable. They walked down a hall and into Naruto's room, which was the size of an apartment. She marvled at the rock posters on his walls , she slipped off her shoes to feel the comfort of the soft carpet and she ran her fingers over the quilt on naruto's bed. she walked over to his desk to see a few pictures pinned to the wall above it. One was of him and sasuke on skateboards side by side with their arms crossed, A grin on Naruto's face and a smirk on sasuke's. Another one was of Naruto and Minato, the two of them grinning infront of the camra, faces beside one another. The last one was of Naruto only, he was upside down on monkey bars, he was clearly a child and that was the biggest grin on his face she's ever seen. She straightened up and turned to Naruto, who was closing the door but leaving a crack. Hianta walked over to him "you have a beautiful mother." Naruto grins "yeah, she really liked you." Hinata blushed "s-she did?" Naruto laughs "of course she did, who dosn't. Hinata's blush darkened. Naruto cupped her cheek "even though it was good seeing you with my mom, I feel better when we're alone." Hinata smiled "So do I, sometimes I wish we could be together more often, in our own place, with no interuptions." Naruto rested his forehead on hers " It'll be like that one day, hopefully after graduation." she smiles then goes up on her tipy toes and presses her lips to his. Naruto placed his hands on her hips and deepens the kiss, holding her close. Naruto pulled back a little "I love you Hinata..." Hinata's heart flutters as he kissed her again, "I love you too Naruto." They stayed like that for a long moment, in their own private bubble. BZZ! BZZ! a groan left Naruto's lips as Hinata broke the kiss and pulled out her phone. Her face paled at the message from Neji. "What is it?" she swallowed "I-I have to go." she then turned the screen to face Naruto, His face paled as well "shit."

NEJI:

Come home. Uncle's buissness trip ended early. He's coming home tonight, In one hour.


	9. Chapter 9

Good girl gone bad -chap 9

Hinata quickly walked into her home, exhaling in relief when she saw only Neji and Hanabi, "Did father get here yet?" She asked "No, you made it just in time." She nodded "Thanks for texting me." Neji nodded once "You can't keep this up for long you know, Fathers going to find out eventually, you're going to have to tell him sooner of later." Hinata sighed "I know." Just then the door un-locked and they all faced the door as Hiashi walked in. Hinata swallowed as Hanabi ran up beside her, together they bowed "Welcome back father." Hiashi nodded and as they stood up "Hinata, you look well, as do you Hanabi. I hope everything went well while I was gone." Hinata nodded "Yes, Neji made sure of it." Hiashi shifted his gaze to Neji and gave him a single nod, which Neji returned. Hinata bit her bottem lip "Father, I have something to -" "Can it wait Hinata?" She met her fathers gaze as he set down his brief case "It has been a long day." She looked down as he walked past her, and for a split second she felt like the same muted, shy girl he had left a week ago. Then, something sparked in her, and it grew into a flame, "Actually it can't." Hiashi stopped, Neji and Hanabi gave her looks of utter shock. Hiashi turned to her "Really?" Hinata nodded and straightened up "Really, can we speak in your study?" Hiashi studied her serious expression "Alright, Neji, Get Hanabi to be?" Neji nodded once and they left , Hiashi turned and walked down the hall, Hinata exhaled and followed him.

"What is it that you would like to speak about?" Hinata shut the door behind her "Father..." She swallowed down everything that was going to hold her back from telling the truth to him. She closed her eyes for a minute then opened them, unleashing the raging fire she always had but never discovered until now "Father, I have recently gotten into a relationship." Hiashi stared at her for a long moment "Excuse me?" Hinata straightened up "His name is Naruto uzamaki-" "Uzamaki?" "Yes. He's the only boyfriend I've had and I -" "Will break up with him immediately." Hinata's eyes widened "What?" Hiashi crossed his arms "Boys are simply distractions, And nothing with distract you from your studies-" "Fuck my studies!" Hiashi started at Hinata in utter shock, Hinata couldn't help but feel a little guilty by the fact that her first cuss word was toward her father, But there was too much anger too feel the full effect. She tried to stay calm but she couldn't "All my life, i've been focused on my studies and nothing else, I've never gone to a sleep over, had any friends or even gone to a school dance, I'm 17 and i haven't experienced any of those things. You told me I am to be in charge of the family business the summer I graduate, but I want to have fun, I want to be a teenager before I become an adult and am sitting behind a desk the rest of my life. Please Father, Naruto's the only one that makes me feel everything I should, He makes me smile and laugh and I just can't let him go." Hiashi stared atr his daughter for a long moment as a tear rolled down her cheek "I just can't." Hiashi sighed "Hinata, " Her breath hitched at the stern tone in his voice but he paused "Bring him to dinner tomorrow night, And then I'll give you my final answer." Hinata's eyes widened and her heart pounded in her chest "Father!" Hiashi blinked as she caught him in a hug, He hesitantly hugged her back, but once his arms where around her, he relaxed. "Thank you..." He shut his eyes and rested his chin on her head "Your welcome Hinata."

Sorry it's so short!

-Vendetta's curse


	10. Chapter 10

GOOD GIRL GONE BAD CHAP 10

"NO!... NO!... Not a chance!" Kushina blinked as she heard her son from the other side of the door. "Naruto? Are you alright?" She heard a sigh "Yeah..." Kushina opened the door and peaked her head in, eyes shut incase she might see something she dosn't want to. "Can I come in?" Naruto nodded "Yeah." She opene d her eyes and frowned at all his clothes on the ground. Kushina stepped in "What are you doing?" She asked, stepping over all the clothes and taking a seat beside her son on his bed. Naruto placed his head in his hands "I-I'm meeting Hinata's Dad tonight and I have no idea what to wear, I want to make a good impression," He took his head out of his hands and looked down "This means so much to Hinata and..I just don't want to mess it up!" Kushina stared at him for a moment, She smiled softly "She means that much to you huh?" Naruto met her gaze "Mom, she-...she's means everything to me." Kushina blinked, recognizing the look of love and adoration in his eyes, her gaze softened, _He's so much like you Minato... _Kushina glanced at the clock 5:30 pm. "Well, what time do you have to be there for?" Naruto sighed "Eight." Kushina smirked "Then their's only one thing to do." Naruto blinked at her as she stood up and punched her fist into her palm "I'm going to take you shopping for a real man's outfit." Naruto's eyes widened "Mom..."

"Naruto, come on out!" Kushina cried, Naruto in the Men's dressing room. "Mom, I don't think this will work." Kushina rolled her eyes "Let me see it at least!" She heard Naruto exhale, then the sound of the door un-locking. Naruto stepped out, wearing a black long sleeve shirt with matching black jeans and black adida high tops. She smiled "It's perfect." Naruto frowned "How?" Kushina stepped infront of him "Because, this is what you'd normaly wear, your not going as a fake, your going as Naruto uzamaki, Got it?" Naruto smiled softly and nodded "Yeah." Kushina checked her watch "We've got an hour and a half left, your going to wear this out kay?" Naruto nodded as his mother ripped off all the price tags and took them to the cashier, casually paying for them. Naruto then followed his mother to the ROLEX shop across the hall in the mall. She smiled as Naruto looked over all the watches in the glass cases before turning to her "Why are we buying watches?" Kushina smiled "It's nice to see men with something expensive on them, it shows class. " Naruto nodded "Hm..." He turned his gaze to a watch behind the glass, "I want this one." He said pointing to one (On my page!) Kushina blinked down at it "Nice choice." Naruto grinned at his mom "Thanks mom."

...

Ding! Dong!

Hinata stiffened at the sound of the door bell from down the hall, She stood in her room, changing out of the clothes she cooked and baked in. She looked at herself in the mirror (Outfit on my page!) and smiled to herself. She walked out her room and down the hall, walking toward the front door. She blushed at the sight of Hiashi welcoming Naruto inside with a stern look. _Naruto really does look handsome..._ She thought, her blush darkening when his gaze landed on her. Hiashi glanced at them and exhaled "I hope you're hungry Naruto, Hinata's been cooking all day for us." Naruto smiled "I'm starving." Hinata smiled and led Naruto into the dining room, Neji and hanabi already there. Naruto sat down across from Hinata, Hiashi taking a seat at the end of the table beside them. Naruto stared down at his plate of rice with smoked salmon on top. Hinata looked at him and he met her gaze with a big grin, making her giggle a little. They both glanced at Hiashi who was frowning softly at Naruto. Naruto looked away with a nervous "Heh..." Hiashi sighed "Hanabi, lead in saying grace." Hanabi nodded and they all joined hands. Naruto said nothing as they did a small prayer then broke apart and began to eat. Naruto took one bite and smiled, swallowing "Woah Hinata, this is great!" Hinata blushed "T-thank you Naruto." He grinned and then continued to eat. Hiashi cleared his throat earining Naruto's attention "So, Naruto, How are your grades?" Naruto swallowed and straightened up "Well, to be honest, I used to be struggling with my studies, But Hinata has helped me improve, I'm a straight A student now." Hiashi glanced at his blushing daughter before turning back to Naruto "Hm, How long have you two been dating?" Hinata seemed to stiffen at that, Naruto noticed but continued to answer honestly "2 Weeks." Hiashi's eyes widened and he turned to face Naruto "Two weeks?" Naruto nodded "Yeah, but to be honest, those have been the best two weeks of my life." Hiashi's gaze softened and he sighed, continuing with his questions "What do you plan to do after you graduate?" Naruto scratched the back of his head "Heh, we'll , I plan to take up after my dad and own the uzamaki buisness." Hiashi's eyebrows pecked up at that "Really..." Naruto nodded "Yeah, But i hope to do better than he did." Hiashi nodded and began to eat. Hinata let out a breath and smiled softly.

An hour later, Naruto, Hiashi, Neji and Hinata sat in the den, Hanabi in bed. Naruto sat beside Hinata on the couch, his arm draped over her shoulders, Hiashi seated on a recliner across from Neji. "Excuse me." Hinata said politly, standing up and going down the hall to the bathroom. Hiashi turned to Naruto, Taking his chance to get to the point. "Naruto, " Naruto met Hiashi's penetrating Gaze. "You seem like a very smart young man, And if i'm going to allow you to date my daughter, You're going to have to understand one thing." Naruto didn't break their gaze, he was going to do what ever it took to be with Hinata, and he wasn't going to let her father take her away from him. Hiashi relaxed, his gaze soft "Make sure you protect her." Naruto blinked and relaxed, a grin now on his face "I can't see myself doing other wise sir." Hiashi smiled softly "Good, I can see that you're someone that keeps promises." Naruto smiled softly, Hinata walking in and taking a seat beside him again. Naruto smiled at her and She blushed "I-I hope i didn't take too long." Hiashi shook his head "No, I was just getting to know your boyfriend." Hinata's eyes widened "You mean-?" Hiashi nodded once, a gentle smile on his face. Hinata's heart fluttered and she happily hugged Naruto, _everything is perfect now... _She couldn't help but think, cuddling into Naruto's chest.

Sorry this one took so long! Don't worry 3 more chapters till the end! Hope you liked it! Till next time!

\- Vendetta's curse


	11. Chapter 11

GOOD GIRL GONE BAD- chap 10

2 months later...

"N-Naruto-kun!" Naruto laughed as he spun his girlfriend around in a circle, a big grin on his face. Hinata giggled "Naruto stop! you're going to make me drop the cake!" Hinata cried, balancing the strawberry cake on a plate in her hands (On my page.). Naruto laughed and let Hinata go, allowing her to quickly regain her balance. Hinata blushed and set down the cake in the center of the dinning room table. Kushina then walked in with a large plate of chocolate chunk cookies "Naruto, Leave Hinata alone, she and I worked our butts off to prepare this Christmas dinner." Naruto grinned and scratched the back of his head "Heh, sorry mom." Kushina set down the plate then turned to Hinata "Hinata! you dressed so well in such a quick amount of time!" Hinata blushed nervously as she glanced down at her outfit (On my page!) "Thank you Kushina, y-you too." Kushina smiled as Hinata eyed her elegant outfit (sigh...On my page...) Naruto plopped down on a chair and sighed "Where's Neji and your Dad? I'm hungry." Hinata glanced at the clock on the wall "Um, father said he had some business to take care of before he came here, but he should be on his way now." Naruto groaned about to stage another complaint when Hinata grabbed a cookie and shoved it in his mouth. He blinked at her as he chewed, she simply smiled "No more for you until my family gets here." Naruto swallows and smiles "Alright..." Bzzz! Bzz! Hinata went up to the dinning room table and pulled out her phone from her small clutch. "Hello?" Naruto stared casually at his girlfriend as she spoke on the phone "Oh, um, I'll ask." Hinata placed the phone to her chest and turned to Kushina "My father would like to ask if it's alright if Neji brought an extra guest?" Kushina smiled "I don't see a problem with that." Hinata smiled and placed the phone back to her ear "She said it's fine." Naruto arched an eyebrow "Who is it?" Hinata shrugged. Just then, the sound of a door bell rung through the house. "That was fast." Hianta nodded in agreement at Naruto's words "I'll get it." Naruto got up and wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist as Kushina left the room. Hinata looked up at him, letting out a tiny moan when he places his lips on hers in a warm kiss. He pulled back and lookeD into her eyes "What was that for?"she asks, Naruto smiled softly "I just wanted to kiss you before Dinner." Hinata smiled and pecked him on the lips before pulling away. They turned around as Hiashi, Neji and Hanabi walked in "Naruto!" Naruto grinned as he caught Hanabi in a hug. "Hey!" Hanabi smiled and took a seat at the table "So, where's this guest?" Naruto asked casually, taking a seat beside Hinata. "Oh, he just went to used the bathroom." Hinata frowned softly "Who is it Father-?" "Hey guys!" Hinata's eyes widened as she turned her gaze to the male walking in "K-Kiba?!" The young inuzuka grinned "Hey Hinata, long time huh?" Hinata shrunk back in her seat at the sight of her childhood friend. Naruto arched an eyebrow at her as Kiba sat down across from him. They Everyone took their seats and happily dug in. "So, how do you know Hinata?" Naruto asked calmly, noticing Hinata stiffen from the corner of his eye. "Oh, we used to be great friends when we where kids. " Naruto blinked "Oh." Kiba grinned "Yeah, we where close, she and I." Hinata swallowed "W-We weren't that close." Kiba grinned "Still shy ,eh, Hinata?" Naruto glanced at Hinata, she looked stiff, upset with the entire conversation, _What's the matter Hinata?_ Naruto glanced at Hinata as she stood up "E-Excuse me." They all watched her quickly rush out the room. Naruto stood up "Um, Excuse me." He then followed her out.

Hinata walked into the Kitchen and placed hands on the counted, taking a breath "I can't believe he's here..." She swallowed, feeling sick in her stomach. "Hinata?" She whirled around to face Naruto "N-Naruto!" He frowned as he walked over to her "What's the matter?" He asked, cupping her cheek. "N-Nothing..." Naruto sighed "Don't lie Hinata,you've been upset ever since that guy Kiba came in, what's the matter?" Hinata swallowed, "I-..(Sigh).. a few years ago, my family and Kiba's family went on vacation together for the summer. Kiba and I where truly close friends but..." Naruto turned her head upward, so she wouldn't avoid his gaze "But?" He prompted, A tear rolled down her cheek "On the last day of our vacation, Kiba pulled me into his room and told me he really liked me. I told him I didn't like him that way...He got very upset about it-" "Define upset." Hinata swallowed at Naruto's words "H-He, uh, He- He pushed me into a wall and tried to kiss me. I pushed him away and re-joined my family outside the hotel. I never spoke to him till months later,He came over for christmas a-and said he'd make me his, T-that he'd never forget me, A-and that he'd never let me go. I -I was so scared Naruto, N-now, seeing him again, knowing that he night know i'm with you, scares me the most. I-I don't want you to get hurt, I-I love you too-" Hinata's eyes widened as Naruto crashed his lips to hers, grabbing her waist and holding her close to his body. Hinata shut her eyes and leaned into it, Combing her fingers in his hair with one hand and resting the other on the counter behind her. Naruto pulled away and met her gaze with a big grin "Hinata, You have nothing to worry about." Hinata blinked "I-I don't ?" Naruto grinned "Yeah!" He then became serious and cupped her cheek " Because no one, no one on this entire planet will take you from me." Hinata gasped softly "And you don't have to worry about me!" Hinata blinked as Naruto took a step back and placed his hands behind his head, his biceps flexing with the movement "I can take care of myself." Hinata giggled as He caught her in his arms and picked her up, spinning her around in a circle, Making her laugh. He set her down and looked into her eyes  
"I love you Hinata..." Hinata's heart skipped a beat and she looked into his eyes "I love you too Naruto." He leaned down and covered her lips with his, pulling her closer into his chest in a tight embrace.

As they kissed, Neji stood around the corner, his expression filled with concern and anger, _Kiba did what?_


	12. Chapter 12

GOODGIRL GONE BAD chap 12

Hinata walked into her home the next day with a tired yawn, she had a long clean up that morning at the Uzuamki home and wanted to help Kushina the whole way through, but of course kushina insisted on sending Hinata home for some rest.  
Hinata's made her way to her bedroom for a long nap "Hinata." She turned to face Neji "Hm?" Neji took a few more steps closer to her "I know you've had a long morning so I will keep this brief." Hinata blinked at him "Last night, at dinner, I over heard you and Naruot in the kitchen, I apologize for evesdropping but I feel i must talk to you about it." Hinata felt at a loss for words and after a minute she spoke her thoughts "K-Kiba didn't try anything the entire dinner, but I still don't like to be around him, Did anything happen last night that IU should know about?" Neji held a guilty look in his eyes "Uncle asked him to come for dinner tonight." Hinata's eyes widened and Neji quickly came to reassure her " But I told Hanabi and we'll keep an eye on Him the entire time he's here, don't worry." Hinata exhaled, trying to relax "A-Alright, I-I understand, does father know about it?" Neji shook his head "We'd like to keep it a secret until we feel we have no other choice, seeing as to how the Hyuuga and inuzuka families have been so close over the years." Hinata nodded "Good, I feel the same." Neji nodded and placed a hand on her shoulder "We'll protect you Hinata." Hinata gave him a kind smile "Thank you Neji-san." With that she turned and dissapeared into her room.

1 week later...

Hinata smiled as she and Naruto lay together in bed at her house, the door wide open and Hanabi outside playing in the snow, Neji and Her father out. She giggled and grinned as Naruto tiggled her, "N-Naruto! Q-quit it!" Naruto smirked and continued until she began to gasp between laughs then he wrapped his arms around her waist and planted a kiss to her lips, Making her blush. She glanced over her shoulder at him and pecked him on the cheek, Making him grin and just kiss her directly on the lips. "Naruto..." He looked into her eyes "Yeah Hinata?" She raised her hand, as if yo cup his cheek only to pinch it instead. Making her laugh as Naruto let out a yelp then grinned "Hey! you tricked me!" Hinata giggled "Sorry.." Naruto grabbed a pillow "Now your gonna get it!" Hinata blushed "Naruto n-" before she could even protest, she was whacked in the face with a pillow. Naruto blinked as Hinata grabbed a pillow and whacked him back, sending him on his back. "Ha!" she giggled as she straddled his waist and continuously hit him with the fuzzy pillow. "Okay! Okay! I give!" Hinata laughed and dropped the pillow one more time before bending down and planting a warm kiss to his lips. "Hey! you guys said you'd help me build a -" They both broke a part to blink at a wide-eyed Hanabi. Everything was quite for a long moment before she cried out "EEWWW!" That sent them all into a laughing fit. Hanabi smiled "No, but seriously, Come help me! Snow is heavy when it's in a ball." Hinata smiled "We're coming us 5 minutes." Hanabi grinned "Yay!" With that, she dissapeared down the hall.

Hinata looked down at Naruto "Ready to go build a snowman?" Naruto grinned "Sure!"  
Exactly 5 minutes later, Hinata and Naruto stepped out the house and into the front yard, Hinata wearing a knee-length light purple coat with a white hood and Knee- high black wedge boots. Naruto wearing a large, black and orange coat that went a little past his waist along with winter boots. They both both pulled on their gloves and walked over to Hanbai, where they began to put together the three large balls of snow Hanabi had already made. "Naruto -kun! Give me a boost!" Hanabi said, holding the headthat already had a face carved into it with a carrot stuck in the center as a nose. Naruto grinned "Sure!" He picked her up by the waist and easily lifted her up, she grinned and placed it on the top, finishing the body. "Hey let's dress him up!" Hinata said, holding up a black scarf and a top hat. Naruto grinned and took the top hat while she wrapped the scarf around the snowman's neck. "Awesome!' Hanabi said, staring at the snowman with a camra in her hands. "Let's take pictures with it!" She cried happily. Naruto And hinata walked up beside the snowman and while Hinata hugged it, Naruto placed a hand on his hip and held up two fingers behind it's head. Hanabi laughed and took the picture. They took a few more then walked back inside, where Hinata made some hot chocolate.

An hour later...

"Naruto, can you do me a favor and get Hanbai to bed?" Naruto grinned "Sure! Come on Hanbai!" Hanabi crossed her arms and followed Naruto out the dinning room "You just want to get me to bed quick so you can get back to big sister." "What!? That's not true!" "Sure.." Hinata smiled in amusement as thier voices dissapeared down the hall. She bent down and picked up the three mugs on the table.

_knock ! Knock!_

Hinata blinked "Uh, one second!" She went into the kitchen and placed the mugs in the Kitchen sink then went up to the front door, she opened the door to freeze, eyes wide and body stiffening "K-Kiba..."


	13. Author's note

Hey guys, sorry that I haven't updated this story in a while, I have been so caught up with my studies that I haven't gotten a chance to do so, However I will have the next 2 chapters in my next Monday. -Vendetta's curse 


	14. Chapter 13

GOOD GIRL GONE BAD chap 13

"W-what are you doing here?" Hinata asked, glancing over her shoulder in hopes Naruto would show up soon. Kiba grinned wolfishly "My mom wanted me to drop off this cake, Said it was your dad's favorite." Hinata smiled softly, but it didn't meet her eyes, all this meant was that he had an excuse to be there. She took the chocolate lava cake in her hands, "Um, T-Thank you." Kiba smiled "Mind if I come in?" Hinata swallowed, _Yes_, but not wanting be rude she smiled softly "S-Sure." She took a step back to allow Kiba to step in, She shut the door and walked into the Kitchen, Kiba following after her "So, anyone here?" A shiver ran down Hinata's back as she set the cake on the counter "Y-Yeah, Naruto is just putting Hanabi to bed." She swallowed and quickly added "H-He should be out any minute." Kiba nodded and Hinata stiffened as he reached for her, she relaxed when his hand went past her and picked up a knife from it's rack, making Hinata stiffen all over again "You think your dad would mind if I took a slice?" Hinata quickly distanced herself from him "N-No, not at all." Kiba smiled and picked up a small plate from the cupboard. He cut himself a small slice and grabbed a fork, he casually took a bite "So Hinata, what's got you so jumpy?" Hinata stiffened as his eyes landed on her "N-nothing, I'm not even jumpy." Kiba chuckled "You should relax, Here have some cake." Hinata tried a small smile "No, thank you." Kiba grinned "What's the matter Hinata, don't trust me?" Hinata stared at him for a long moment, _He hasn't tried anything...maybe he's changed and he's just being nice. _She smiled "Sure." She hesitantly walked over to him and watched him cut a piece with the side of his fork. Kiba smiled "Close your eyes." She stared at him before slowly closing her eyes. Her eyes snapped open at the feeling of a pair of lips on hers, Kiba backed her up into a wall and forced his tongue back into her mouth. "Mmmmm!" Hinata cried into the kiss, trying to push him away, Kiba grabbed her by the wrists and pressed them against the wall on either sides of her head. Kiba pulled back and Hinata struggled against him "It's okay Hinata, stop resisting." Hinata's eyes widened as Kiba pressed his lips to hers a second time. Just as he began to Slide his tongue into her mouth again, Kiba was ripped away from Hinata. Hinata looked to see Naruto grab Kiba by the collar and slam him into the opposite wall, An animalistic fury in Naruto's eyes that she's never seen before. Naruto punched Kiba in the stomach, making Kiba cough and lurch forward, Naruto slammed him back into the wall "Incase you haven't noticed, She has a boyfriend!" Naruto snapped, Punching Kiba in the face at the word 'Boyfriend'. Kiba grunted as Naruto landed two more punches to his face. Kiba spat up blood "She wanted it." Hinata's eyes widened, completely appalled by Kiba's words. "What?!" Hinata cried in shock. Naruto didn't even glance back at her "That's bullshit!" Naruto snapped throwing Kiba roughly to the floor. Kiba got up and grabbed Naruto by the waist, Backing him up into the Kitchen sink. Naruto grunted and grabbed Kiba by the waist and threw him to the side. Kiba got up and tackled Naruto into the Den, making Hinata scream as Naruto fell back onto the floor roughly, Kiba landed a punch to Naruto's face, then another. "No! Stop!" Hinata cried tackling Kiba from behind "Get off him!" Kiba let out a grunt and threw Hinata off him and into a wall, Hinata let out a whimper at the new found ache in her head. This action gave Naruto the opportunity he needed and he landed a punch to Kiba's face, Sending him on his back instead "Don't touch her!" Naruto snarled, landing multiple punches to Kiba's face. Hinata pushed herself onto her knee's and she turned her gaze to Naruto, Who looked so consumed with anger that it scared her. Naruto went in for another punch when he felt Hinata's arms wrap around him "S-Stop...Please." Naruto panted heavily, fist raised. Hinata could feel his heart pounding in adrenaline against her palm. Naruto shut his eyes, struggling with himself. She felt him exhale then relax, he slid off Kiba , breathing slow "Get Out." He snapped. Kiba groaned and rolled onto his side, before getting to his feet and limping out the house. Naruto shut his eyes and let his breathing slow, Hinata panted softly, Arms still wrapped around him still. Naruto relaxed back into her "A-Are you okay, Hinata?" Hinata nodded "Y-Yeah." She rested her head on his shoulder "Are you?" Naruto rested a hand on her forehead " Y-yeah, I'm fine." Naruto grunted a little "I better get going, Mom said I should be back before 5." He turned to Hinata and placed a kiss on her forehead, Then stood up and walked to the door, Slipping his coat off the coat rack and slipped on his boots before leaving without another word.

10 minutes later, Neji and Hiashi stepped in, the place now clean as it was before, But Hinata still looked a bit shaken. "Hinata, are you alright?" Hinata sat on the den couches, Arms wrapped around herself in a warm hug. She slowly met Neji's gaze, then turned to meet her fathers gaze "Kiba came by, " Neji's eyes widened "He dropped off a cake." Neji nealed down infront of her "Are you alright? What happened? Where's Naruto?" Hinata met his gaze, then with a shaky breath, she told them everything.

When she was done the both of them looked like they wanted to commit murder of the worst kind. Neji stood up "Neji," He looked down at his cousin "Don't go after him, It's done now." Hiashi swallowed "I cannot believe you didn't tell me this sooner." Hinata exhaled "I apologize Father, but we didn't want you worry." Hiashi exhaled "Neji, come." Hinata's eyes widened "Where are you going?" Hiashi didn't look at her as they headed to the door "I'm going to the Inuzuka household to tell Kiba's mother of his actions, Also to tell her that our buissness partnership is over if Kiba pulls another stunt like this again." Hinata watched as he went to open the door "Father," He glanced at her "May I go to Naruto's ? I want to see if he's okay, he said he was fine when he left but I still want to check." Hiashi's gaze softened "Be back my tomorrow morning." Hinata's eyes widened "You would let me stay that long?" Hiashi smiled softly "Yes, Your old enough to sleep over and I think you two need to talk some things over." Hinata glanced down and nodded, Hiashi smiled softly "I am proud of you Hinata." She blinked up at him, watching him as he walked out the door with Neji. A gentle smile pulling at her lips...

Knock! Knock!

There was a short pause before the door opened, Naruto blinked down at Hinata "Hinata? What are you doing here?" Hinata blushed and looked down "U-Um, I wanted to come check on you. I know you said you where fine, but I wanted to know if you where alright...Emotionally." Naruto's eyes widened at that and he smiled softly at her "Hinata.." Hinata's eyes widened as Naruto's hand came and took her hand, pulling her inside and shutting the door casually. He wrapped his arms around her waist and stared down at her, holding her close "You really think I believed a single word that came out of that bastard's mouth?" Hinata swallowed and looked away, a light shade of pink coloring her cheeks. Naruto took her chin in between his thumb and index finger and turned her head so she looked into his eyes "You silly girl..." Hinata let out a gentle gasp as Naruto leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, shutting their eyes and deepening the kiss. "W-Wait Naruto your mom-" "She's in Flordia for the weekend, something about a business trip." Hinata blushed "S-So, we're alone?" Naruto smirked and without a word, he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, Making her heart flutter. "Eh? Naruto!" Hinata squealed as Naruto swept her off her feet and lifted her up bridal style. Naruto led her upstairs to her room and shut the door with his foot. He laid her on his bed and climbed on top of her, making her blush as she leaned down and pressed his lips to her forehead "I'd never doubt you Hinata." He said, looking down at her with a gentle smile, Making Hinata stared at him in awe for a moment "Naruto-kun!" she grabbed the collar of his t-shirt and yanking him down into a deep kiss...


	15. Chapter 14

GOOD GIRL GONE BAD CHAP 14

"N-Naruto!" Hinata moaned as Naruto pushed up the hem of her shirt and kissed up her belly. He pulled the shirt off her and tossed it off the bed, then crashed his lips to hers in a deep kiss. Hinata ran her hands up his bare chest, Now only in her bra and and underwear, Naruto still half-naked. Hinata gasped as Naruto grabbed her butt and lifted her up onto his lap. "N-Naruto..." She couldn't help but moan out as he sucked on the crook of her neck. Naruto pushed her down on her back and she slid off his sweat pants, leaving him in just his boxers. "Ah!" Hinata moaned as Naruto fondled her breasts, Twisting her nipples from under her purple lace bra. "Your boobs are amazing Hinata." Naruto breathed, His voice husky in her ear, making Hinata blush "D-Don't s-say that!" She whined, Un-able to hide her embarrassment. Naruto grinned "You're so cute Hinata." Hinata let out a gasp as he un-clipped her bra and tossed it over his shoulder in some random direction. Before Hinata could even think about covering her chest, Naruto grabbed her arms and pinned them above her head, making her stare up at him with wide eye's. He smiled down at her "Don't hide yourself from me Hinata," He grinned "You're really beautiful." Hinata let out a small gasp at his words. Naruto pressed his lips to hers, She let out a moan of surprise as she felt Naruto's fingers slip into her entrance. Her gaze became half-lidded and hazy "N-Naruto..." she panted softly "Your so wet Hinata..." Hinata's heart beat sped up at his words. Hinata shut her eyes and dug her nails into Naruto's shoulder blades as she felt herself close to her first release. Naruto smirked and sped up his fingers inside her "AHhhhh!" Hinata cried out, Naruto's fingers now soaked in her juices. He slid his fingers out from her panties and brought it to his gaze, Hinata's eyes widened as he licked his fingers, He met her gaze and grinned licking his lips briefly, "Hey, you taste pretty sweet Hinata!" her eyes widened and she thought she might faint. Naruto leaned to the side and slid open his dresser, where he retrieved a condom "N-No it's okay." Naruto turned to her, she smiled at him 'I'm on the pill, you don't have to use one." Naruto grinned and sat up sliding off his boxers "Great!" , Hinata's eyes widened at his manhood "T-That won't fit!" Hinata exclaimed, staring at _it _like it was some kind of monster. Naruto scratched the back of his head, A light blush on his cheeks "I-I'm pretty sure it will. " Hinata shut her eyes and summoning all her bravery, she clutched the pillows beneath her and spread her legs. Naruto smiled and placed his hands on her knee's , Hinata's eyes now open and staring at him "Ready Hinata?" She bit her bottom lip and nodded. Naruto ran the shaft of his manhood between her lips then slowly, slid himself into her. As he closed the space between them, Hinata wrapped her arms around him and pressed herself closer to his body, Her nails digging into his back from the small sting, it didn't hurt as much as she thought it would though. Naruto grit his teeth, Hinata's walls squeezing him so tightly it was hard for him not to just go ahead and thrust, but he held back. Hinata swallowed, taking a moment to get used to his size. "M-Move..." Naruto glanced at her then slowly began to roll his hips into her. Hinata panted softly, breasts rubbing against his chest as pleasure began to build "F-Faster..." Naruto watched as Hinata dropped onto her back, her pleasure filled gaze more then enough to tell him she's ready. With a soft grunt leaving his lips, he sped up inside her, causing her moans of pleasure to build in volume "Oh, Naruto! Yes!" Naruto hooked his arms under her thighs and went balls-deep inside her, Making Hinata's eyes roll back "Ah!" Naruto sped up even more upon her cry. "Hi-Hinata..." He grunted through his teeth, her breasts bouncing with each thrust he made. He couldn't help but admire how beautiful she looked with a layer of sweat covering her skin, adding an angle-like glisten to her features, the look of pleasure on her face turning him on even more.

Then, out of nowhere, a fire grew in Naruto that he never felt before, and he didn't hold back any longer. He grabbed Hinata's ass cheeks in a tight grip and fell back on his bed, Hinata now on top of him. He grabbed her hips and pushed himself up so his hips where in the air "Naruto what are you-Ah!" Hinata's question was cut off as Naruto pounded his cock into her, harder then ever, Making her eyes roll back in her head and her head drop back, her breasts bouncing wildly. Naruto grabbed the large melons in his hands and fondled them as he sped up inside her. "Ah- Narut-to! I-I'm so close!" She cried, hands on his chest, Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down onto his chest, Then he slipped his hands under her thighs and spread them so wide Hinata could feel the cool air on her nether parts. She could feel her release coming and she knew Naruto was close too, the hardness of his cock told her so. She went up and pressed her lips to his. Then threw her head back when she felt her walls tighten around Naruto and her juices explode onto his cock. "Naruto!" She screamed "Hinata!" Naruto grunted as he came inside her. Hinata collapsed beside him, Her head buried in the sheets. With a grunt, Naruto slid out of her with a wet _sshhslurp! _He pulled Hinata to his chest, then covered their bodies in the sheets "That was great Hinata." Naruto said, kissing her cheek. He blinked when he didn't get a response "Hinata?" He looked over her shoulder to see that she was completely unconscious, His eyes widened in panic for a moment before he relaxed and smiled softly, He kissed her cheek one more time then drifted to sleep himself...


	16. Chapter 15

NARUHINA GOOD GIRL GONE BAD -CHAP 15

Hinata smiled as she stepped out of Naruto's Aston martin, wearing a long sleeve black shirt with a dark blue skirt, black tights, knee-high winter boots and her coat. Naruto walked around the car and threw an arm over her shoulders, making Hinata smile. They walked into school and up to her locker. Hinata quickly un-locked it and placed her bag inside, then shut it. "Uh, Hinata? Aren't we going to get our books?" Hinata giggled "Naruto, It's a half day, School ends at 12pm. The only reason we're going to class today is to pick up our report cards from the first semester." Naruto blinked then grinned "Oh! I knew that!" Hinata giggled a little more and Naruto wrapped his arm around her waist, as they headed toward first period.

Hinata took her seat beside Naruto at the back of the classroom. Kakashi casually explained that the report cards for first semester are going to be handed out. Hinata glanced at Naruto to see that he looked a little nervous. Naruto relaxed when Hinata slipped her hands in his and smiled softly at him. Naruto smiled softly back and they held hands as their report cards where placed on their desks. Naruto picked up the envelope with shaky hands. Hinata didn't even glance at her report card, she swiveled around in her chair, now facing Naruto. Naruto swallowed and cut open the report card, then withdrew the paper from it. Naruto tensed and Hinata began to panic a little "What's wrong?" She asked worry in her voice. Naruto handed her the report card, His head cast down in a shadow, His mouth formed in a line. Hinata took the paper and turned her gaze to the marks:

Konaha high school semester report card

Student name : UZUMAKI NARUTO Grade: 12 homeroom teacher : Mr. Hatake

ENGLISH: B+

MATH: A-

GYM: A+

HISTORY:A-

Hinata let out a gasp as Naruto pressed his lips to her cheek, She turned to him and caught him in a big hug. "Thank you." Hinata melted into his touch as he whispered in her ear. He pulled away and grinned at her "Your turn." Hinata smiled and picked up her report card, took it out from the envelope and read it's contents. Hinata blinked as Naruto took the report card from her and blinked at it, Hinata blushed a little as his eyes racked over her marks:

Konaha high school semester report card

Student name : HYUUGA HINATA Grade: 12 homeroom teacher : Mr. Hatake

ENGLISH: A+

MATH: A+

GYM: B+

ART:A+

Hinata smiled as Naruto pulled her into a big hug "Great Job Hinata!" Hinata blushed as everyone blinked at them at Naruto's loudness. "U-Um Naruto!" Hinata said with a blush, But Naruto didn't care about people watching, he pressed his lips to her cheek "That's my girl!" Hinata's face went a a dark red at Naruto's words.

At 12:00 pm, Hinata followed Naruto out of school, where they climbed into his car and drove back to his house. "My mom's going to do a back flip when she see's my grades! " Hinata smiled softly at the blond, "She hasn't seen Grades like this from me in a long time..She'll be proud." Hinata smiled softly at Naruto, a calm and happy look in his eyes. "I'm sure she will." Naruto grinned and drove a little faster.

Naruto parked in front of his house and got out the car, he walked around and joined Hinata around the side. He confidently took her hand in his, leading her inside, his report card in his free hand. "HEY MOM!" Naruto cried out into the household, There was a short pause before Kushina walked in "What is with all the noise?" She asked hands on her hips "I got my report card!" Naruto said, barely containing his excitement. Kushina instantly gulped, and Hinata giggled a little at the slight worry in her eyes. Kushina walked up to her son and took the report from his hand, she withdrew the document. Her eyes, as they scanned over the page, widened slowly. Naruto watched her for a long moment, Kushina silent "I knew You'd eventually do it, Dattebane! " Naruto let out a gasp as he was crushed by the monstrous strength of his mother's hug. She pulled back and spun around, facing Hinata now, Who got the same treatment "Oh you've been such a good influence on him Hinata! Thank you!" Kushina broke itno a little dance then stopped "We've got to celebrate!' Naruto grinned "Ramen?" Kushina grinned "With miso and egg!" Naruto grinned brightly and fist bumped the air "Yeah!" Kushina turned to Hinata "You must come Hinata." Hinata blushed "O-Of course." just as she spoke, Hinata's phone rang "Oh, excuse me." Hinata reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone, She quickly answered it "Hello?" "Hinata, where are you?" Hinata frowned softly at the urgency in Neji's voice "At Naruto's, why?" "Get him to drive you to Konaha hospital." Hinata's heart sunk in her chest "Wh-Why? W-what's wrong?" Naruto and Kushina blinked at her, Naruto's gaze concerned. There was a short pause "It's Uncle, he's had a heart attack." At Neji's words, Hinata's phone slipped from her hand, Her eyes now wide and lips parted, there was a loud snapping sound as the phone's screen cracked against the marble floor...


	17. Chapter 16

NARUHINA CHAP 16

Naruto drove as fast as he could, Hinata beside him, her chest rising and falling worry in her eyes, she stared out the window biting her lip. Naruto glanced at her and took her hand in his, holding it tightly. Hinata blinked and looked to her boyfriend "Don't you dare give up hope Hinata! Your dad's going to be fine, Believe it!" Hinata stared at him in awe, She hadn't heard him say those two words in a long time. Hinata smiled softly and sqoze his hand tightly as he continued to drive to the hospital.

Naruto parked in front of the Hospital sidewalk and they both jumped out the car and raced inside. Hinata raced up to the front desk "Hi, Um, I believe Hyuga Hiashi checked in?" The secretary checked her computer "Yes, Down the hall, Room 8." Hinata nodded and raced down the hall, Naruto following after her. She quickly slid the door open and ran into the room "Father?" Her eyes landed on Neji and Hanabi, who sat by Hiashi's bed side. Hinata walked over to the opposite side "Father?" Hiashi's eyes landed on Hinata, His usual strong, sure gaze was weak and un-readable "Hinata..." A single tear rolled down her cheek as he swept some hair behind her ear "You look just like your mother..." Hinata sniffled, Hiashi's gaze flickered to Neji and Hanabi, And for a second, Hinata saw the older, stern and strict man that she was raised by. "Neji, Take Hanabi outside." Neji nodded and led Hanabi out into the hall, Naruto was about to follow when Hiashi's voice called out to him "No, Naruto stay, I'd lie to speak to you both alone." Naruto nodded and shut the door, then walked to Hinata's side. Hiashi met scanned their faces for a moment "Hinata, for a few years now, I've had cardiovascular cancer." Hinata's eyes widened and tears bubbled in her eyes, Naruto was quick to take her hand, his gaze sad. "It seems, that it has begun to catch up with me, " Hiashi paused for a moment "I thought I'd have longer, Maybe see you graduate, Get married, even maybe see my first grandchild-" Hiashi broke off to let out a cough then relaxed "The doctor says I don't have long, the most, two weeks..." Hinata was trying hard not to break down crying. Hiashi heaved a heavy sigh "I was in a hurry, to see you take over the company, But I hadn't realized that I was forcing you to discard many important things." Hiashi turned his gaze to Naruto "Naruto, You brought Happiness in Hinata's heart, A happiness I haven't see in a long, long time. I thank you for that, " He smiled softly at the young man before him "Take care of her." Naruto grit his teeth, holding back tears, he couldn't cry, no, He had to be there for Hinata and crying wouldn't help her. "I will, I promise." Hiashi smiled "I know you will." Hiashi coughed once more, then met Hinata's gaze "There is a form, there on the medical table beside me." Hinata spared a glance at the three-paper form on the metal tray, Then back to her father "It states, that You are to take charge of the Hyuga company, But, only after you have graduated and attended prom. Then, after summer, you will take over. " Hiashi placed his hand on hers "Will that do it? Make you happy?" Tears rolled down her cheeks and she nodded "Y-Yes Father, Thank you..." She kissed his cheek "I love you." She whispered. Hiashi smiled "Oh come now, There will be no final goodbyes, not yet." Hinata sniffled and Naruto sqoze her free hand, showing her he was still there. "I've told the doctor that I will be going home the moment you get here. Because I want my eldest daughter to take me there." Hinata sniffled at him and nodded "Of course Father."

After a silent drive home, Hinata wheeled her father into their household and into the den like he instructed. Hiashi turned to the four of them, Naruto, Hinata, Neji and Hanabi "Hinata, Hanabi,Neji, I've come to realize that we've never had a family game or movie night together, like a normal family, Would you like to do that tonight?" Hinata's eye widened at her father, and a lump build up in her throat, Hanabi was being strong but she could tell she wanted to cry too. "Yes, Naruto, Come with em to get some games?" Naruto nodded with her and Hiashi smiled at them "Hanabi, go get some popcorn and snacks from the corner store, would you?" Hanabi nodded "Of course father." Hanabi then spun on her heel and left the room a single tear rolling down her cheek. Hiashi looked to Neji "Nephew, Come, help me choose a movie both Hinata and Hanabi would enjoy." Neji nodded and sat down with Hiashi.

Hinata sat in the back seat of Naruto's car, crying into his chest heavily, Naruto held her close, stroking her long, Navy blue hair "Hinata." She slowly raised her head to look at him "Hiashi doesn't want you to cry, he wants you to be happy." Naruto swallowed "Spend what time you have with him with a smile, He wants to see it." Hinata sniffled and bit her lip, then nodded "R-Right," She wiped away her tears with the back of her hand "He's not dead yet." Naruto smiled and kissed her forehead "That's my girl..." Despite the heavy weight in her chest, Hinata couldn't help but smile and feel a little better at his words.


	18. Chapter 17

GOOD GIRL GONE BAD CHAP 17

Hinata lay on her side, staring at the wall, her tears dry on her face and her pillow stained. She wore a dark blue t-shirt, and a light blue, chiffon skirt.

For the past week, she came home immediately each day, just to spend some time with her father. They watched Disney movies and comedies

together, all of them together, Naruto was there every time. At first he didn't want to, said he didn't want to intrude on the family time, But Hiashi

insisted on it, stating he was family now. Hinata was glad Naruto was there, she felt like she'd break down in front of everyone if he wasn't.

Last night, they where all watching "Peter pan" A funny part came and they all laughed, During their laughter, Hiashi's eyes came to a close. Hanabi

was the first to notice. She nudged his leg "Father?" When he didn't answer everyone got to their feet and rushed over to him. Neji checked his pulse,

The only thing Hinata could hear was her heart beat, Neji shut his eyes and shook his head. Hanabi immediately burst into tears, Neji took her in his

arms and carried her to her room. Hinata stood there for a long moment, her whole body was tense, And she could feel Naruto's gaze on her. "Hinata-"

The moment he spoke, she turned and walked away from him, From her father. She opened the door and stepped outside into the bitter night cold air,

She could feel Naruto behind her, eyes on her back. Then, like standing under a water fall, It all came crashing down on her. Her lip quivered and the

pain in her heart returned, She let herself fall to her knees, but before she even hit the concrete, Naruto had her in his arms. She clutched his T-shirt

tightly and cried into it, letting all her sorrow and pain out. Naruto just held her tightly, without muttering a single word. She couldn't remember how

long they stayed on the door step, but she was glad Naruto was there, he made the pain bearable. He even stayed the night, just to make sure she

was okay.

Hinata rolled over to face the door, Naruto had stepped out to call Kushina, to tell her the news and ask for her to bring him his clothes, He was

determined to stay by Hinata's side for as long as she would need it.

The sound of the door knob turning caused Hinata's gaze to return to the door. The door opened and Naruto stepped in, Holding a plate of Scrambled

eggs and buttered toast in his hand. He shut the door and walked over to her, His gaze downward, before he looked up and met her gaze "Hinata, You

gotta eat somethin'. " Hinata swallowed and nodded, she hadn't eaten since last night. She glanced at the clock, 3:35 Pm. She sighed and sat up,

Naruto taking a seat beside her and setting the plate on his lap. Hinata rested her head on his shoulder and Naruto wrapped his free arm around her

waist. Hinata watched as he took a spoon full of the eggs up and brought it to her lips. Hinata stared at it for a long moment before parting her lips and

taking the spoonful onto her chewed softly before swallowing. Naruto picked up a piece of toast and brought it to her lips, she took a bite and chewed.

This routine continued until the plate was cleared.

Naruto set the empty plate on the dresser and looked down at his girlfriend "Hinata, " She slowly brought her gaze up to meet his. He swept some hair

behind her ear, "The pain won't last forever Hinata, I promise." Her eyes widened a little at his words "It won't go away, but it'll numb to the point

where you won't always feel it there." Hinata bit her quivering lip, a lump rising in her throat. Naruto hugged her close "I'll always be here for you

Hinata, Believe it." Hinata smiled softly and buried her head in his chest "Thank you, Naruto."

One month later, Hinata sat in class casually, Naruto beside her. "Hinata?" She looked up at Kakashi "You and Naruto have been excused." The two

nodded and stood up, Naruto wrapping his arm around her waist and leading her out of class without a word. It was third period and they had to get

ready for the Funeral. Naruto led Hinata out into the car and drove back to his house, Since Hinata's house was being decorated for the reception.

Hinata stepped out of the bathroom, wearing a low-shoulder, long sleeve, dress that went down to her knees. Along with the dress, she wore Black

wedges and had a white rose flower in her hair. She stepped into Naruto's room, Blinking to see Naruto in front of his full body mirror, Wearing a black

suit with a light blue tie that brought out his eyes. Naruto turned his head to her as he fixed his tie. She blushed a little as His eyes widened a little at

her. She walked over to him and fixed his tie so it was perfectly straight, She went up and kissed his cheek. Naruto smiled softly down at her "Ready?"

She met his gaze "Not at all, But I've decided T-that, After today, I won't cry about it anymore." Naruto blinked at her "Father wouldn't want that, h-he

wanted me to be happy, di-didn't he?" Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist and looked her into his eyes, He grinned brightly at her "That's

exactly what he wanted." he kissed her forehead "C'mon." She smiled softly and followed Naruto out the door to join Kushina in the car.

At the reception, Hinata stood with Hanabi, Naruto and Neji across the room having a conversation. There wasn't that many people, A few school

mates, Kiba, His mother and Sister came by to give there respects, but When Kiba came over to talk to her, Naruto was close by. Kiba was actually

quite respectful, Didn't mention anything beyond the "If you ever need to talk..." Which helped Hinata relax a little.

Hinata glanced at the clock, 6:30 Pm. She glanced down at Hanabi as she yawned "Hanabi," She looked up at her older sister. "Want to go to bed?"

Hanabi's usual protest was diminished with a simple nod. Hinata set down her paper plate with a half-eaten cake slice and led Hanabi down the hall to

her room. She slid open the door and Hanabi plopped down on her bed. Hinata casually tucked her in "Hinata?" She looked down at Hanabi "Yes?"

Hanabi looked hesitant before meeting Hinata's gaze "Will this still feel like...Home,Now that Father's gone?" Hinata's eyes widened at her words

before kneeling down and taking her sister's hand in both of hers "This will always be our home Hanabi, Never forget that." Hanabi nodded and Hinata

kissed her forehead "It's going to be okay, I promise." Hanabi nodded again, a tiny smile on her face before a tired yawn broke it. "Good night

Hananbi." Hinata said, Standing up." Hanabi rolled over and let out a soft "G'night." Hinata smiled softly at her sister before walking over to the door

and shutting it behind her with a sigh.


	19. Chapter 18

GOOD GIRL GONE BAD CHAP 18

2 WEEKS LATER...

Hinata smiled as she climbed into the back seat of Kushina's Buick enclave. For the march break, she, Naruto, Kushina, Hanabi and Neji where going on

a road trip, to spend some family time together. Hanabi had been waiting for this for days and she was practically bouncing in her seat behind her.

Hinata strapped in her seat belt and Naruto took a seat beside her, she was grateful this was a 6-seater vehicle. Kushina sat in the drivers seat,

Naruto sat in the middle seats with her and Hanabi and Neji got the backseats so it all worked out. " This is going to be so much fun!" Hanabi said,

holding up the flyer of Great wolf lodge in her hands, which would be their last stop, on top of that they'll be staying there for three days.

"Heh, Calm down Hanabi, We haven't even gotten on the highway yet." Hanabi gasped "Oh right! I made a playlist!" Naruto blinked as she held out a

CD to him. He took it from her and blinked at it "Y'know, for sing-a-longs!" Naruto smiled "Okay, Hey mom! Can ya put this in?!" Kushina smiled and took

the CD from him "Sure." She slipped in the CD and pulled out of the parking space in front of the Hyuuga household and driving down the road. There

was a short pause before the music started and Naruto and Hanabi began to sing along happily.

"I knew my rent was gonna be late about a week ago, I work my A** off but I still can't pay it though, But I've got just enough to get off in this club,

have me a good time before my time is up."

Hanabi turned to Hinata "Hinata! Sing-along!" Hinata blushed Before smiling softly and bobbing her head with Naruto and Hanabi

" Ohhhhh, I want the time of my life, Oh baby, ohhhhh, Give me the time of my life." Soon enough, Kushina had joined in as well and even Neji bobbed

his head to the music while looking out the window, Looked like this road trip was off to a good start.

. . . .

Hinata sat in the car with Naruto, Hanabi and Kushina in the bathroom of a gas station and Neji refilling the car outside. Naruto glanced down at Her as

she rested her head on his shoulder "This is so nice, My family hasn't been together like this in a long, long time." Naruto grinned "I'm glad you're

happy Hinata, It would suck if you didn't." Hinata smiled and blushed "Naruto?" Naruto blinked down at her "Yeah Hinata?" Hinata blushed softly "I love

you..." Naruto stared at her for a long moment before throwing his arms around her and hugging her tightly "AW! I love you too babe!" Hinata felt her

face heat up more but a blissful smile pulled at her lips, hugging Naruto back.

Just as Naruto pulled back, The doors opened and Kushina and Hanabi slipped back into the car, Neji following shortly after. Kushina slipped the key

into the ignition as everyone strapped in. She clipped in her own seat belt and drove off back down the road.

2 hours later, Kushina parked in front of Comfort hotel. Naruto climbed out and walked around the car, He un-clipped Hanabi's seat belt and lifted the

sleeping girl into his arms. Hinata smiled softly as she shut the door. They walked inside and Kushina walked over to the front desk "Um, I have

reservations for three rooms under Uzumaki Kushina?" The lady typed into her computer "Ah yes, Right here, Three deluxe rooms." "Alright, How many in each room?"

Kushina straightened up "Two in one room, two in the other, and One in the last." The woman typed that into her computer then got up and retrieved

the room cards from the drawer. "Here you are, rooms 218, 219 and 222." Kushina smiled at her "Thank you." She then turned and walked over to the

four. "Neji, you'll sleep in room 218,"Kushina smiled at him, Handing him the card. "Naruto, you will share room 222 with Hinata." She said, handed a

blushing Hinata the card. Kushina then grinned, Waving the hotel room card in her hand "And I'll take Hananbi with me !" Naruto blinked "Mom, Are you

sure?" Kushina gave Naruto a dismissive wave "Don't worry about it, Let's go." They followed Kushina to the elevator while the bell boy retrieved their

luggage. They all stepped into the elevator and Kushina pressed the top floor. They went upward in silence, then stepped out on their floor. They

followed the door numbers down the hall. Neji stopped in front of his room (On my page!), Where his luggage sat on the welcome mat. "Good night

everyone." Kushina smiled at him "Good night Neji." Hinata smiled softly "Good night." Naruto grinned at him "G'night." Neji then disappeared into his

room. Kushina walked over to her room (On my page!) beside it and held out her arms "Give me Hanabi Naruto, I can carry her inside." Naruto looked

hesitant for a moment before handing Kushina the young Hyuuga. Kushina smiled and balancing Hanabi in one arm un-locked the door and stepped in,

shutting the door behind her. That left Naruto and Hinata alone in the hall.

Naruto grinned at her "Let's find ours." Hinata blushed a little "Okay." They walked past the room marked 221 and stopped in font of the door at the

end of the hall. Hinata stepped forward and swiped the card, the light turned green and she opened the door. She let out a surprised "Eeep!" As

Naruto picked her up in his arms and stepped into the room. Hinata gasped as she examined the room (On my page!). Naruto shut the door behind him

and carried her over to bed, dropping her on the soft sheets, making her smile. Naruto climbed on beside her and wrapped his arms around her "I like

this room..." Naruto grinned "Yeah, It's nice." Hinata blushed a little as her stomach growled. Naruto smiled down at her "Let's get some dinner into

you." He climbed off the bed and walked over to the desk by the window. He picked up the phone and dialed room service. "Yeah, I'd like 2 bowls of

ramen and a cinnamon roll?...Thank you." Hinata blinked "How'd you know?" Naruto blinked "Know what?" Hinata blushed "That cinnamon rolls are my

favorite." Naruto blinked "They are?" A big grin then stretched across his face "Well it's a good thing I ordered it!" Hinata smiled in amusement as

Naruto burst out laughing. Hinata blushed a little, Naruto plopped down beside her "What's the matter Hinata? You've been blushing a lot since we got

our room key." She bit her lip and played with her fingers "W-Well, It's been a while since we..Um...Since we...Um had ...Um -!" Hinata blinked as Naruto

pressed his lips to hers. He pulled away and grinned at her "If that's what you want then all you have to do is ask." He unzipped the black, sleeveless

jacket Hinata had decided to wear that day, revealing her v-neck navy blue shirt. Naruto slipped off her jacket and tossed it on the side of the bed

"Room service comes in half an hour, How much do you think we can do in that period of time?" Hinata's face heated up at Naruto's words. Naruto

pulled her into another kiss before pulling off her top and then un-clipping her bra. Hinata let out a soft moan as Naruto trailed his tongue down her

cleavage and tugged off her skirt. Hinata watched as he tossed it off the bed and turned back to her. Feeling courageous, She grabbed the zipper of

his black and orange jacket and brought it down until it was fully un-zipped. She drew it off his body before tossing off the bed with her things. Her

hands roamed his fit chest before pulling off his white t-shirt. Naruto's eyes widened as she pushed him down onto his back and started for his jeans.

Just when she pulled them off his legs, He took charge again and pinned her down "Let me handle the rest, Kay?" Hinata nodded and moaned as his

fingers stroked her entrance. Naruto slipped her panties of her legs and threw them over his shoulder. He pulled down his boxers so they fell down to

his knees. He raised her legs over his shoulders and drew her closer to him. Hinata cried out and moaned as Naruto slipped inside her. Naruto grunted

as he began to thrust inside his lover, Her large breasts bouncing with each push and pull of his manhood entering. "Ah! Na-Naruto!" Naruto went

down and pressed his lips to hers, Hinata throwing her arms around him and shutting her eyes. Naruto hooked his arms around her thighs and sped up

inside her. Naruto then slowed to a stop and pulled out of her. Hinata was about to question his actions but was cut off as Naruto lifted her onto his

lap so she straddled him, He wrapped his arms around her waist and slid into her. Hinata moaned and threw her head back as he filled her to the very

brim. Naruto took her nipple in his mouth as he thrust upward. Hinata clutched his shoulders tightly and panted heavily as she met with his thrusts.

Knock! Knock!  
"Room service!"

Called an overly cheery voice. But that didn't slow down the blond, he let go of Hinata's nipple with a soft 'pop!'ing sound and turned his head to the

door. "Leave it by the door!" Without waiting for a response, Naruto turned back to Hinata, who's eyes had rolled back into her head. With a smirk

Naruto pushed her down on the bed and spread her legs so wide, Hinata thought she would pull something. Naruto pushed up a little and went all out

into her, Slamming into her so hard Hinata knew she would be sore in the morning. Hinata then threw her head back let out a shrill scream as she felt

herself cum. Naruto's Member twitched at the extra lubrication and came as well, causing Naruto to let out a moan and collapse on top of his girlfriend.

Hinata panted heavily, Naruto rolling beside her, sweat covering both of their bodies. "I-I love you Naruto..." Hinata panted, rolling over and placing her

hand on his chest. Naruto smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist, Kissing the top of her head "I love you too Hinata." They lay there for a long

moment before Naruto slipped out of her hold and pulled his boxers up to his waist. He walked over to the door and opened it. Looking down he smiled

at the silver tray, Where two bowls of hot ramen and a cinnamon roll sat, A red rose sitting in the corner of the tray. He picked it up and walked back

into the room "Alright Hinata, time for dinner." He walked over to the bed to blink at the sleeping teen on the duvet. He smiled softly and set the food

down on the dresser. He kissed her on the forehead before carefully sliding the duvet out from her. He climbed onto the bed and slipped out the sheets

from Hinata's body, then pulled them over her and him. Pulling her to his body, He drifted to sleep as well...

Sorry! It took me a while to update! I've been busy! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, and The next one will be much sooner, Promise!  
-vendetta's curse


	20. Chapter 19

NARUHINA GOOD GIRL GONE BAD CHAP 19

The next morning Hinata and Naruto joined everyone else outside. They slipped into the car and Hinata clipped on her seat belt. She glanced at Naruto and smiled, He grinned back making a soft giggle escape her lips. Naruto clipped on his seat belt and relaxed back into his seat belt."Alright, Next stop, Great wolf lodge!" Naruto and Hanabi happily cheered.

two hours later, Kushina made a stop to get some gas, giving everyone the chance to stretch their legs. Hanabi jumped up "Can we get some candy?" She asked, pointing to the convenience store. Naruto shrugged "Sure, why not." Neji and Hinata followed the two into the store. Naruto handed Hanabi fifteen dollars making Hanabi grin and running off down a random isle. Neji sighed and followed after her. Naruto noticed Hinata walk down an isle and followed her. "What'cha lookin at Hinata?" Hinata looked up at Naruto, standing in front of a bunch of crosswords. "I wanted something to do." Naruto blinked at the books and sweat dropped, he always disliked this stuff. "Oh, M'kay." Hinata frowned a little "What?" Naruto shrugged "I just never really liked this stuff growing up, But if you want it." He picked up a crossword book and smiled at her "I'll get it for you." Hinata's eyes widened "Naruto I can pay for it." Naruto smiled "I know you can, But so can I." Hinata sighed as she watching him walk off. Sneakily, she grabbed pack of M&amp;M'S and followed after him. They met up with Hanabi at the cash register, who had certainly put use to the fifteen Naruto gave her. Her large plastic bag of candy, chocolate and chips being proof. Hanabi ran up to Naruto "Hey Naruto! Check out all the candy I got!" Naruto grinned "Whoa! That's a lot, I hope you're going to share." Hanabi grinned "Of course!" Naruto scruffed up her hair, Making her giggle. He placed the book of cross words on the counter top. "That'll be ten." Naruto handed the cashier ten dollars and took the book. they all turned to go "I'd like to buy this." Naruto glanced over his shoulder to see Hinata buy the M &amp; M's. He sweat dropped as she walked over to him with a smile. The walked out the store and Naruto scooped her up in his arms and spun her around "Aren't you the little rebel!" Hinata laughed "Naruto! Put me down!" She cried through her laughs. Naruto set her down and when no one was looking, Smacked her butt, making Hinata's face heat up. Naruto laughed at her reaction and slipped into the car with everyone else.

. . . .

They arrived at Great wolf lodge three hours later, Each of them taken aback as they walked inside. Kushina went to the front desk to get under go their reservations. Naruto noticed Hanabi was practically bouncing on the spot and smirked at her excitement. Naruto grinned at her "Hanabi Hyuuga, You've just been taken to Great wolf lodge for the last remaining days of march break, What's the first thing you're going to do?" Naruto asked, placing a imaginary microphone in front of Hanabi's mouth. "I'm going to the water park!" Naruto and Hanabi then burst out laughing and Hinata and Neji couldn't help but smile at their childish attitude. Kushina walked back over to them and Handed everyone their room keys. different room numbers but same parings. Hinata then felt a hit of nausea and clapped a hand over her mouth before whizzing into the nearest bathroom, Causing everyone to blink after her.

Hinata burst into a random stall and threw the toilet seat up before throwing up into it. "Hinata?" She gagged and continued to throw up her breakfast as Kushina walked over to her and held back her hair "I knew that Breakfast cafe was fishy. Are you alright?" Hinata gasped, finally done. "Y-Yeah, I think I'm fine now." Kushina smiled softly "C'mon, Let's get you cleaned up." Hinata nodded and stood up, flushing the toilet and walking over to the sink to rinse her mouth. Kushina patiently waited until she was done to hand her a stick of gum. Hinata smiled at her kindly before unwrapping it and popping it into her mouth "Thank you, Kushina." Kushina gave her a dismissive wave "It's just gum Hinata, C'mon." Kushina then placed her hand on Hinata's back and the two of them walked out together. Naruto jogged up to her "Hey Hinata you okay?" Hinata nodded "Yeah, I'm fine." He kissed her on the forehead "Great, Come on, let's check out our room before we head to the pool with Hanabi." Hinata nodded softly and followed Naruto down the hall and up the stairs to their room.

Later on, With Hinata feeling much better, Everyone went over to the pool (All swimsuits on my page). Hanabi gasped at the large slide and grabbed Naruto's hand "Naruto! Let's go on that!" Naruto looked up at the slide and grinned "Sure. Hinata wanna come?" Hinata tapped her index fingers together, a light blush on her face "U-Um n-no, I'm good here." Naruto arched an eyebrow "Hm? Why?" Hanabi tugged Naruto's arm "She has a fear of heights." Naruto blinked "What? Really? I thought you weren't scared of much." Hinata blinked at Naruto as he shrugged and turned to walk off "Okay, We'll be ba-" Naruto blinked as Hinata rushed past him and to the line of the slide. Naruto gave Hanabi and curious look which she just returned with a shrug.

They went up the slide and Hinata blushed at the adviser at the mouth of the slide "Take your time." Hinata sat down on the provided 3-person floatie and grasped the handles tightly. Naruto slipped in behind her and snaked his arms around her, Hanabi hugging him from behind. "Alright, Have fun." Hinata let out a soft 'Eep!' as they where pushed forward Hinata took a deep breath and prayed to the heavens above that she wouldn't be making a mistake going through this. The slide went downward in a 80 degree drop, then went up down, up, down in multiple bumps. A high pitched scream left Hinata's lips as they went down a blue and green tube then down into a drop again and sent crashing into a large pool. Hinata gasped as the water splashed her in the face. She knew her face was red, her heart beat pounding wildly in your chest, and her grip tight on the handles. Naruto and Hanabi slipped off the floatie, Then Naruto turned to her "Hey Hinata, you okay?" Hinata's bottom lip quivered and she slowly removed her grip before sliding off the floatie herself. Naruto went to hug her but she swam straight out the pool and fast walked out the water room. Naruto climbed out and followed after her "Hinata wait!"

Hinata fast walked into the change room, grabbed her things and headed straight to the elevator. Tears of shame and embarrassment rolling down her cheeks and she didn't even know why! "Hinata!" She looked over her shoulder at Naruto as he jogged over to her, duffel bag on his shoulder. The elevator doors opened and she stepped in, Naruto jumping in just as the doors came to a close. Hinata sniffled, avoiding his gaze. "What's the matter?" Hinata shrugged, Unsure of what to say. "Was it the ride?" Hinata shook her head "No, No, I just...I just don't know what's going on with me." Naruto took her hand "What do you mean? Do you feel sick?" Hinata shook her head "No, It's just...y'know when things just feel...Off?" Naruto pulled her into a hug "Do you want to go home?" Hinata shook her head "No, I just want to get some rest. Join me?" Naruto smiled softly and kissed her forehead "Yeah, Sure." He took her hand and led her down the hall to their room (On my page!). They walked into the room and shut the door, then Hinata blinked as a craving hit her "Naruto?" He looked down at her "Yeah?" Hinata blushed "Can we get room service?" Naruto smiled "Sure Hinata, What would you like?" Hinata smiled "Ramen." A large grin stretched across Naruto's face "Ramen!" Hinata giggled as Naruto raced over to the phone. She plopped down on their shared bed and wrapped her arms around a pillow and hugged it to herself, A soft smile pulling at her lips. Hinata then frowned softly and shot up, racing off into the bathroom, throwing up the toilet seat and throwing up for a second time that day. "Eh? Hinata!" Naruto ran in and pulled back her hair. This time it didn't last as long, Hinata spat and raised her hand to flush the toilet, Naruto beat her to it and the toilet flushed for her. Hinata sniffled, tears eyes "I-I don't know what's going on with me..." Naruto's gaze grew somber and he stood up as tears rolled down her face and she began to cry. "That's it." Hinata blinked up at Naruto "We're going home tomorrow, You're not feeling well and I'm not going to have you stay here like this." Hinata's eyes widened "Naruto! We can't-" "We can make up the trip some other time, Hinata!" She blinked at Naruto's snap, He sighed "I'm not going to watch you go through this any longer, Hinata. Tomorrow, when we get home, we're getting you to the nearest hospital. We can make up the trip, Okay?" Hinata looked down and nodded. Naruto knelt down and kissed her temple then stood up and walked out the bathroom to call Kushina.

Hinata sighed and stood up to brush her teeth, "Naruto?" Naruto peaked his head in "Yeah Hinata?" She smiled softly at him "Is the Ramen still coming?" Naruto chuckled "Yeah."


	21. Chapter 20

NARUHINA GOOD GIRL GONE BAD CHAP 20

Hinata sat on her hospital bed, her knees brought up to her chest and head down. It was 4 O'clock in the afternoon and she was tired from the long drive that it took to get here. She pursed her lips and glanced to the side at Naruto, who had his head on the desk beside her, his arm acting as a pillow while the other was out stretched and holding hers. She sighed and stroked his cheek with her thumb. The doctor had come in earlier and checked on her, saying that she was perfectly fine but had to run some tests on her to check for something. Hinata hoped it wasn't anything bad despite the Doctor telling her it wasn't. When she left Hinata had asked everyone to go home and rest. Only Kushina and Hanabi left, Neji was out in the waiting room and Naruto nearly fought to stay by her side, It early brought tears to her eyes how devoted he was to her.

_Knock! Knock!_

Hinata blinked and looked up as the door creaked open and her doctor peaked her head in "May I come in?" Hinata nodded to her and she smiled and stepped in, Her name tag reading Tsunade. The blond woman walked over to her and glanced down at Naruto "Fell asleep did he?" Hinata nodded once "Would you like me to wake him?" Hinata glanced down at him and shook her head "No, he deserves the rest." She looked up at Tsunade "So, is there anything that I need to know about?" Tsunade sighed "Hinata, You're in great physical condition and very healthy, both a very good for a woman your age." Hinata pursed her lips "But?" Tsunade sighed and took a seat on the bed's end "Hinata, there's no other way to tell you this," She placed her hand on Hinata's leg "You're pregnant." Hinata's eyes widened in utter shock and she felt her heart skip a beat. She nearly choked "Wha-What?" Tsunade nodded to her once. Hinata felt tears prickle in her eyes, She was unsure whether to be happy, worried, or both. Happy because she was carrying Naruto's baby. Worried because she didn't know how Naruto or her family would take it, They're only Seventeen!

Tsunade stood up "I'll give you some time to rest, when you feel ready, you may leave. I've already signed the release papers." Hinata nodded roboticly and Tsunade gave her a kind smile "You'll be fine miss Hyuuga." Hinata blinked as she watched her take her leave.

Once the door shut Naruto's yawn made Hinata nearly jump out of her skin. Naruto blinked at her "Huh? What's wrong Hinata? Did the doctor come back in?" Hinata blinked at him before forcing a smile "Yeah, She did. She said we could leave anytime because I'm fine." Naruto grinned "Really? That's great!" Hinata blinked as Naruto caught her in a big hug. She smiled softly and hugged him back. She sighed and shut her eyes for a brief moment, _I'll tell you Naruto, Just not yet... _

Naruto pulled away "Come on, Let's get you home, That way we can have a big breakfast on our last day of March break." Hinata held up her forced smile "Sounds great." Naruto grinned "Great! I'll go tell Neji." With that Hinata watched Naruto fast walk out the room happily. HInata's smiled washed off her face like soap and her hands flew to her stomach, _Naruto's child...I'm carrying Naruto's child... _

When they got home, Hinata searched the house for Kushina, who she found in the den reading a book. She swallowed "U-um Kushina?" Kushina looked up from the words on the page to Hinata, She frowned in concern "Hinata? What's the matter?" Hinata swallowed and looked around "Can I speak with you in my room?" Kushina nodded "Of course." She set down her book and followed Hinata to her bedroom, Where she shut the door and turned to the younger woman. "What is it?" Hinata played with her fingers, a gesture she hasn't done in a long time "K-Kushina, W-What age did you have Naruto?" Kushina frowned before looking thoughtful "I believe I was one or two years older than you. Minato and I had just gotten married when I found out I was pregnant...Why?" Hinata stared at her, Tears bubbling in her eyes, Kushina's eyes widened in realization "Oh...Hinata." She caught her in a hug and they sunk down onto their knees as Hinata cried in Kushina's arms. "I -I just don't know how I'm going to tell Naruto." Kushina sighed as she stroked her hair "Naruto may not take this the way you want Hinata, Or maybe he will. But he will stand by you and this baby. We both know that Naruto will stand for what he cares about and Hinata," Hinata looked up at Kushina as she cupped her face in her hand "Naruto loves you." Hinata smiled softly and hugged Kushina "Thank you Kushina, you don't know how much this means to me." Kushina smiled "Don't mention it Hinata, Your like a daughter to me." Hinata smiled and rested her head on her chest. "A daughter who's giving me a grandchild when I'm still in my prime but a daughter the same." Hinata and Kushina laughed at that.

Just outside the door, Naruto stood in front of it, his eyes wide with shock..._What?_

_Sorry it's so short guys! Next chapter will be longer! Promise!_

_Till then, hope you enjoyed this chapter._

_-Vendetta's curse_


	22. Chapter 21

GOOD GIRL GONE BAD CHAPTER 21

Hinata sighed as she sat in class the next week, A gentle frown on her face as she struggled to pay attention to her teacher. If anyone looked at her , they'd think she was completely focused, but her mind was somewhere else all together. Ever since they got back, Naruto's been acting different, she didn't know what it was. He was being...distant, even when he was around he looked a bit uncomfortable. Hinata's frown deepened, was something wrong? Hinata glanced down at her stomach, _Does he...No that's impossible...I haven't said anything about it yet and neither has Kushina...so there's no way that he could know_.

BRRRIING!

Hinata jumped a little at the sound of the bell and sighed, standing to her feet and packing away her things then quickly exiting the classroom. Hinata noticed Naruto down the hall, Talking to Sasuke casually. Hinata made a step toward them but then shook her head, figuring that Naruto wanted sometime to himself. She walked over to her locker and un-locked it, placing her binders inside and shutting it. Hinata glanced down the hall at Naruto again to see him walking back over to her with a...smile. Not his usual big grin that he always greeted her with. "Hey Hinata." Hinata smiled as he kissed her forehead "Hey." Naruto arched an eyebrow at her "You okay?" Hinata smiled "I'm fine." Naruto grinned "Great, C'mon, Let's go out for lunch today okay? My treat." Hinata blushed a little "O-Okay." Naruto took her hand and led her down the hall. A warm feeling hit Hinata's chest, _Maybe I'm just over thinking things...Hm, I wonder if the stress of the pregnancy is getting to me. _

. . . .

A half hour later, Hinata sat across from Naruto at Ichiraku's, playing with her fingers cutely as they awaited their order, Debating in her mind whether she should tell him or not. "Hey Hinata, Are you sure you're alright? You seem like there's something on your mind." Hinata felt her face heat up and she waved her hands at him "Huh? Oh, no me? I'm fine!" Naruto arched an eyebrow at her before grinning at her "Alright!" Hinata looked down and tapped her fingers together "I-Is there something on your mind Naruto? Y-You've been really distant lately..." Naruto blinked at her "I have? Oh, I'm sorry Hinata, I just realized Sasuke and I haven't hung out much. You and Sakura have really kept us busy!" Hinata smiled softly at his laugh, and amusement colored her yes for a moment. "Your Orders." Hinata eased back as their bowls of ramen where placed down in front of them. Hinata picked up her chopsticks and just as she was about to break them she noticed something was engraved in the wood. She turned the chopsticks lengthwise so she could see it more clearly.

_Will you marry me?_

Hinata's eyes widened in utter shock and she nearly dropped the chopsticks into the soup. She looked up at Naruto then down at the chopsticks "Naruto, I-I think we got the wrong order." Hinata then began looking around the room for the unknown couple that could be awaiting their order and proposal. Naruto burst out laughing "No Hinata, It's ours." Hinata's face went a light pink as Naruto took her hand in his "I want to marry you." Hinata's heart thudded in her chest, she could hardly think! "I-I'm pregnant." She blurted making Naruto smile and kiss her finger "I know." This made Hinata's heartbeat speed up even more "Wha-What do you mean?!" Naruto smiled at her lovingly "I over heard you and mom talking the day we got back from the hospital, I've been waiting till you where ready to tell me." Tears bubbled in her eyes "S-So, you only want to marry me because I'm pregnant?" Naruto panicked "W-What? No! That's not it at all! Actually, i've been wanting to do this for a while, I've just been waiting for the right time. I wanted to, um, make you mine officially before we became big company owners and stuff." Hinata blinked at Naruto as he scratched his blushing cheek and looked sideways. Hinata blinked at him before slowly pushing her self over the table and pressing her lips to Naruto's lips. Naruto blinked at her before closing his eys and leaning in. Hinata pulled away and bit her bottom lip "Yes, I'll marry you." Naruto grinned and pulled her into another kiss, Making Hinata giggle and lean in again. Naruto pulled away and eagerly slid his hand into his pocket,then the other, Panic stuck his face "Eh? Eh?!" Hinata blinked "Naruto? Is something wrong?" Naruto shot up "Um! One second!" Hinata stared as Naruto stepped out from his seat and began to pat at his jeans pockets "Shit! Hold on Hinata, i know it's here somewhere!" Hinata blinked in confusion "What is?" Naruto spun around in a circle "The ring!" "Hey dobe." Naruto turned to blinked at Sasuke and Sakura as they walked in, Sasuke's hands in his jeans pockets and Sakura walking at his flank with her hands laced behind her back and a smile on her face. "You forgot this." Naruto blinked as Sasuke held up a small, square jewellery box. Naruto grinned and took the box from him "Thanks Sasuke! You're a life saver!" Sasuke smirked "Hn." and turned to go. Hinata smiled "Thank you Sasuke." Sasuke glanced back at her "Don't mention it." With that he began to walk away. Sakura waved to the two "Congrats you two-" "Let's go Sakura." Sakura glanced back at Sasuke, gave them one more wave before following after the young Uchiha. Hinata blushed as Naruto knelt down in front of her and popped open the box, revealing a beautiful diamond ring (On my page!). Hinata gasped down at it in surprise "Naruto..." Naruto smiled and slid it onto her finger. Hinata stared at it, with tears of happiness roll down her cheeks. She cupped his face in her hands and pressed her lips to his in a deep kiss, She had never been so happy.

When they got home, Naruto happily carried Hinata inside on his back "She said yes!" He cried, Hanabi cried out in happiness and fist bumped the air "Yay!" Neji just smirked and Kushina grinned "Yeah! That's my boy!" Naruto set Hinata down gently "We have even more good news," Hinata turned to Hanabi and Neji, Naruto holding her hand for support "I-I'm pregnant." Hanabi gaped and Neji frowned "_What?_"


	23. Chapter 22

GOOD GIRL GONE BAD CHAP 22

Naruto and everyone else blinked at Neji, who looked irritated at the mention of Hinata's pregnancy. "What's wrong Neji?" Hinata asked, Frowning softly. Neji kept his eyes on Naruto "Naruto, Let's speak in my room privately." Naruto frowned a little "Um, Okay." He kissed Hinata on the forehead and followed Neji out the room, leaving Hinata, Hanabi, And Kushina to gush over to wedding. Naruto followed Neji down the hall and into his room, where he shut the door behind them. Neji turned to face Naruto with an angry gaze "Answer me honestly, are you marrying her only because she's with your child?" Naruto frowned at him "What? No. I'd never just marry Hinata for that, I'm marrying her because she's the one I want to be with." Neji clenched his fists "How can I be so sure?" Naruto's frown deepened "When have I ever done wrong by Hinata, Neji? " Neji sighed and looked out the window of his room "I just don't want her to be hurt." Naruto smiled softly and walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder "I'm not going to hurt her Neji, I'm going to protect her. Trust me with that task, please." Neji sighed "Alright Naruto, I'll hold you to this." Naruto smiled as they shook hands.

Knock! Knock!

They both turned to the door as Hinata peaked her head in "Is everything okay?" They both shared a look before Naruto grinned "Yeah, we're fine Hinata." she smiled "That's good, Um, Kushina wants to know when we plan to be married." Naruto scratched the back of his head "Uh...I dunno." Neji face-palmed and Hinata just smiled "I wanted to have a summer wedding, I-Is that alright?" Naruto nodded "Yeah, that's great!" Hinata nodded then shut the door. Naruto smiled softly then turned to Neji "By the way neji, i have no idea how I'm supposed to plan this, can you help me with y'know..the groom parts?" Neji nodded "Sure Naruto, I'd be sure to do so." Naruto grinned "That's great!" Neji watched as Naruto left the room, he sighed, _I wonder how Hinata will deal with you Uzumaki. _

2 Months later...

Hinata blushed as she stood in front of her full body mirror, her prom dress (On my page!) fit her beautifully. Nervously, she bit her bottom lip and fiddled with her fingers. She was barely showing so, despite the dress being a slight tight fit, she felt comfortable in it.

Knock! Knock!

"Hey Hinata! Are you ready?! Naruto's here!" Hinata's face went a bright red "Oh! I-I'm coming!" With one more glance at her reflection she walked out the room and down the hall. Naruto turned to her, his eyes wide "H-Hinata...Whoa..." A bright shade of pink colored Hinata's cheeks as Naruto walked over to her, dressed in a jet black suit with an electric blue tie. "You look beautiful." She felt like she was going to faint! Naruto smiled at her and held out his arm "Ready to go?" Hinata nodded and snaked her arm around his bicep. Naruto waved at Hanabi and Neji before he led Hinata out the house and to the pure white limo outside. Naruto opened the door and Hinata climbed in, Blinking to see Sakura and Sasuke sitting in the seats across from her. Sakura smiled "Hey Hinata." Hinata blushed "Hi S-Sakura-chan. You looked be-beautiful.." Sakura blushed down at her dress (On my page!) "Thanks Hinata, so do you." Naruto climbed in and shut the door the limo taking off down the street.

"So prom, who would have thought we'd be going to prom, eh Sasuke?" Sasuke turned his gaze from Sakura to Naruto "Yeah, who would have thought you'd even get a girlfriend, I guess miracles do happen in high school." Naruto fumed "Shut up Sasuke! And last I checked, _You_ asked _Sakura_ out!" Sasuke shot him a glare "What's your point? Unlike you, When I ask girls out, they say yes." Naruto glared "Hinata said yes!" "Yeah only because she's had a crush on you since pre K."

"Sasuke!"

"Dobe."

"Guys!" They both looked to Sakura, who was glaring at them both "Will you two cut it out?! It's prom night, can't you guys lay off the testosterone for one night?" The raven and blond shot a look at each other before turning back to their girlfriends.

"Heh, Sorry about that Hinata."

Hinata blushed "I-It's alright Naruto, I know how you two get."

Just then the limo parked in front of the banquet hall. The driver opened the car door and Naruto and Hinata climbed out, then Sasuke and Sakura.

Naruto led Hinata inside and they sat down at a table, their food being brought to them almost immediately. Naruto grinned and dug into his ramen, Hinata smiled and picked up a Napkin "Naruto." He looked up at her, his face stuffed. She giggled and wiped away some soup at the corner of his mouth. He swallowed and grinned "Thanks Hinata."

Hinata glanced at the dance floor, A slow song already playing. She bit her bottom lip and looked back to her plate of rice. "Hinata?" She looked up at Naruto as he stood and held out his hand to her "Would you like to dance?" Hinata, who was blushing a little, took his hand and smiled "I'd love to."

They walked over to the dance floor and Naruto placed his hands on Hinata's hips, she wrapped her arms loosely around Naruto's neck "This is all so...Perfect..." Hinata muttered, Looking around. Naruto grinned "Well shouldn't it be? It's prom." Hinata looked down, tears in her eyes and streaming down her cheeks.

Naruto's eyes widened "Eh? Hinata what's the matter?"

She sniffled "I-I can't believe that I'm here, with you. I never thought this would actually happen."

Naruto blinked before smiling and kissing her softly on the lips "Well it is, and I can't tell you how happy I am that I'm here with you, the most prettiest girl here."

Hinata blushed at that and kissed Naruto in the center of the dance floor, Neither of them caring that the song had changed, they where in their own little world and that's all that muttered, It was prom after all...

8 years later...

Boruto raced down the halls of the Uzumaki house hold, past the wedding portrait (On my page) of his parents on the hallway desk and into the kitchen. Himawari, his younger sister by three minutes, sat at the kitchen table, drawing a picture.

"Hey Himawari, Where's Dad?" She shrugged, still focused on her picture "I don't know, He said he be back later on."

Boruto, not having liked that answer, ran off down the hall and up to his parents room. "Mom!" Hinata, looked up from her book and to her son "Yes Boruto?" Boruto crossed his arms "Where's dad? He promised he'd take me out to the park today." Hinata straightened up "He said he would be stepping out for a minute, but that was a while ago wasn't it? Why don't I take you?" Boruto frowned a little "No offense mom, but It was going to be a guys thing."

Hinata blsuhed a little "Oh, okay. " Boruto turned and walked out the room "Thanks anyway."

Boruto sighed "He promised." He walked into his room and sat down on his bed "This sucks."  
"Daddy!" Boruto lifted his head at the sound of his sisters cry. He threw himself off his bed and ran off down the hall. His eyes widened to see Naruto picking up Himawari and spinning her around a big grin on their faces. "Daddy, i drew you a picture!" Himawari said, handing him said picture. Naruto grinned "Whoa! It's great and I can tell you put a lot of work into it! I love it that you." Himawari giggled as Naruto pecked her on the cheek and set her down on her feet. "Where's Boruto?" Before he could even get the question out Boruto raced into the room "Dad! You're late!" Naruto grinned at his son "I know, but I was out buying this!" Boruto's expression was curious as Naruto retrieved something from behind his back. His eyes widened at the remote control jet "Whoa! That's so cool!" Naruto grinned "I know! Want to go take it out for a spin!" Boruto nodded and they both raced out the house. Leaving a blinking Himawari behind. Hinata came over and smiled at her, having seen the whole thing "Hey Himawari," She turned to her mother "Do you want to go to the pottery store? We can make something for both Boruto and daddy." Himawari's face lit up "Yeah!" Hinata smiled at her daughter "Let's go then."

Later on that Night,after sending the twins to bed, Naruto walked into the kitchen to see Hinata washing dishes. He smiled and hugged her from behind "Hey, Coming to bed?"

Hinata smiled softly "After I finish with these." Naruto glared at the full sink of dishes, she'd take forever to get them done! He smiled and turned off the tap. Hinata let out an "Eep! Of surprise as Naruto scooped her up bridal style "I'll do them in the morning, Come on." Hinata blushed as Naruto carried her to their bedroom and shut the door behind them. "I haven't had time for you all day, Let me at least spend the night with you." Hinata shivered as Naruto lay her on the bed and kissed up her neck. She wrapped her arms around her husband and pulled him close. Naruto reached out his arm and turned off the lamp. Hinata moaned in pleasure into the dark, making Naruto smirk.

Just then, lightning cracked through the sky and it began to rain, Himawari burst into the room "MOMMY!" Naruto groaned, _OH come on! _

THE END

Thank you for reading! I hope you liked this story of mine! I own this story, not the characters.

-Vendetta's curse


End file.
